


Dominance

by kirasdream13



Series: Sexcapades-Dragon Age [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Humor, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Pet Names, Pinching, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasdream13/pseuds/kirasdream13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early on in their relationship, Anders and Kira Hawke broach one of their mutual favorite kinks: BDSM.  As both have grown comfortable in either role in sex, they are curious to see what happens when they go all out.  Intense and VERY rough sexy times ensues.</p><p>I swear I write more than smut, but this is fun.</p><p>EDIT:  Since these are turning out to be quite lengthy, think of them as short stories.  I will also keep this multi-chapter since I'll write out more scenes as their relationship progresses.  Tags/warnings will be by chapter.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anders Dom/Kira Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First up is Kira Hawke as a submissive, and Anders makes her (delightfully) regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Explicit Language and Sexual Content, Rough Sex, BDSM, Rough Oral Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Begging, Anal Sex, Biting Vaginal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Painplay, Restraints, Spanking, Hair pulling, Maledom.

“Wait,” Anders said slowly, tracing his fingers from her belly button to between her breasts. “You want me to _what_?”

Kira shifted against the satin sheets under his uncomfortable stare. “You know,” she said sheepishly, “control me. In sex.”

Anders’ eyes narrowed at her, as if she were a puzzle that suddenly just got more complicated. “Why, pray tell?”

“Well, it’s kinda similar to how you dominate me,” she said, searching for a way to adequately explain to him. “I feel really turned on, and remember how you were a bit bossy when we were flirting and then had sex in the Hanged Man?” He nodded. “I could’ve cum on that alone.”

Anders’ eyebrows cocked high. “I know you particularly like being dominated, but you’re going to have to explain what you are thinking, since I’m a bit nervous with my definition of it.”

Kira restrained from rolling her eyes _. I understand why he wants a clear and cut answer, but it is a little irritating having to explain every single little detail to him._ “Ok, by controlling, dominating me physically as per usual, but also talking to me like you own me.”

“Specifics.” Anders said through gritted teeth. “And if you tell me to hit or insult you, sorry, not interested.”

This time Kira didn’t stop herself from sighing in annoyance. _Now I won’t be surprised._ “Alright, I’ll break it down. I want to be totally submissive to you. You tell me exactly what you want to do and how you want to do it; doesn’t matter if it’s purely for your, mine, or both of our pleasures, since I’ll get off on pleasuring you anyway. Any form of resistance you’ll punish on how you see fit. You can be rough with me, and I don’t mind smacking, pinching, or biting around as long as it’s not my face. Answer your question or do you need more?”

“No, Serah Sarcastic, I think you got it.” Ander muttered, pinching her nipple in defiance. She bit her lip from grinning from his own sarcasm. He then moved his palm over the nipple, gently rubbing it as his fingers gently caressed her breast. “That wasn’t as bad as I had in mind.”

It was her turn to cock an eyebrow at him. “Just what were _you_ thinking?”

“Semi torture, degrading acts, insults, and roleplay rape,” he muttered, his cheeks flushing. “Basically, anything that would be humiliating.”

She gaped at him. _Ok, glad I clarified._ “Uhm…yeah, no.” She said uneasily. “I can’t even see you doing any of those things.”

“Glad you think so,” he looked a little relieved. “I’m uncomfortable just asking you to do something for me.”

“Which you shouldn’t,” Kira chastised, moving her hand to the back of his head to stroke his hair. She had been trying to get him to open up more but it was getting to be a challenge. “This should help then, you controlling me; I want you to not ask but to tell me what you want me to do to you. No holding back; anything that you ever fantasized about me doing within our limits is fair game.”

Anders hesitated, looking apprehensive with a small spark of intrigue in his eyes once she said her last sentence. “Why do you want me to…” he stopped himself. “No, I guess I’ll save that for later.”

“Save what for later?”

“My question for when I’ll do it.” Anders let out a great sigh as her face lit up in excitement. “On two conditions.”

“Anything,” she said, trying and failing to stop the wide smile that spread across her face.

Anders turned her cheek towards his face so that she could look him directly in the eyes. “I want you to use a safe word.” He said, his expression serious. “And we don’t leave this room.”

“Yes, messere,” she said breathlessly, just waiting for him to start utterly dominating her.

His expression turned amused at her quivering body in anticipation. “You are just ready for me to do this, aren’t you.”

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” She admitted, gazing into his beautiful gold eyes. “I have been waiting for this for a long time.”

“Well, you’re going to have to wait a bit more.” Anders kissed her forehead then sat up away from her, grabbing his shirt that was dangling off the bed. “I have to go to the clinic.”

“What—no!” Kira pushed herself onto her elbows, furious. “That’s not fair!”

“I told you I only had two hours before I had to leave,” he said patiently, ignoring her mortified look as he put on his tunic. “Besides, we have to go over your limits and exactly what you want done, and knowing you, I have to ready myself emotionally for this. I don’t think you expect me to hold back, right?”

“…right,” Kira reluctantly confirmed. She had only done something like this once, and he seemed to know a great deal more on it than she. _Which is why I trust him._ Sighing heavily, she rolled to the other side of the bed for his pants, tossing it to him as he handed her her clothes. “So when will you do it?”

Anders smiled innocently at her as he pulled on his pants. “Well, that will be a surprise, won’t it?”

“You are so evil.” She muttered darkly when she slid the robe over her shoulders. Internally though, she loved that he seemed to be taking his role a bit in stride already. “Don’t make me wait too long.”

Anders leaned over the bed to her after finishing his belt. “I’ll make you wait as long as I want,” he said, kissing her, “and you’ll like it.”

Kira shivered, the familiar ache of her nether regions rising. _Holy crap; I think he’s better at this than I originally thought._ “For my sake, please let it be this week?”

“I’ll think on it.” Anders said mildly, leaning back from the bed to retrieve his jacket that had been thrown over the chair. He looked at her gently as he tugged it on, and the dominant look in his eyes faded. “I’ll be back tonight.”

Sighing since he effectively dispelled the atmosphere, she got off the bed to smooth out the sheets. “Want anything from the hanged man?” She asked, fluffing the pillows.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, clasping the last ring on his jacket. “Bodahn mentioned that Orana is making potatoes again.”

“Blech,” Kira said lowly to herself. It was a testament of Orana’s cooking that Kira was willing to eat her potatoes, but she still disliked the taste. It had a lot of sustenance at least, and she was noticing that Anders’ body was beginning to fill out more now that he had ready access to meals. Kira would eat potatoes everyday if it meant that he would at least take the time to eat. “One more kiss before you leave.” She said as he slung his pack over his shoulder.

He chuckled, moving to her side of the bed.   “You know I would never leave until I did,” he said, drawing her to him and kissing her. “I love you.”

Her heart warmed at his words; though she was still unused to telling someone other than a family member that she loved them, she always returned the phrase to him and meant it. “I love you too,” she said, giving him another quick kiss. “Be safe.”

“You’re the one running off with Fenris and Varric to the wounded coast.” He said as he turned for the door, a slight scowl on his face upon mentioning Fenris. “Don’t do anything that makes that elf have to carry you back to my clinic again.”

“You don’t complain when Aveline does it.” Kira pointed out mischievously, and he rolled his eyes.

“I’ll see you later.”

“Bye!” She waved as he closed the door behind him, and she set out to straighten the bed, smiling to herself. He resisted a little, but she got him to agree to it at least. Now all that was left was waiting for him to act on it.

 

* * *

 

Every night for the next week and a half, Kira was expecting Anders to begin their new dominant/submissive play, and she had to quell her small disappointment every time she saw that he wouldn’t initiate. She got excited one night when he brought up her limits and what she wanted, and he wrote them all down, but when she knelt in front of him the second he finished writing he shook his head, a smirk on his face. They were delayed further when she went on a girl’s outing (aka a supposed simple bounty collection in Sundermount that turned into a four day goosechase with Isabela and Merril) and then the following three days Anders was exhausted from pulling all nighters, making it a full week of no love making. It was the longest they had gone without it so far, and both of them were rather frustrated and cranky about it.

About three weeks later, Kira had a free day to herself and decided to spend it alone in her room. Her mother was out with Renard again for the day, and Bodahn, Sandal, and Orana were out in the markets for a while. Anders mentioned that Nyal was expecting three different women to be delivering today, so he would probably be home late again. As Kira had been out with friends practically everyday for a month, it was an opportunity for alone time. Her request to Anders had slipped her mind as she spent the day curled in her chair reading over a new book that Varric recommended for Fenris to read. By early evening she was halfway done with the book when the door creaked open, and she looked up to see Anders quietly entering into her room.

 _Back so soon? What happened with the pregnant women?_ Nonetheless, she was thrilled that he wasn’t returning in the wee hours in the morning. “You’re early!” She said delightedly as she stood up, setting the book down on the nightstand next to the chair. His body was quite relaxed, and the dark circles under his eyes that he had for almost a week straight were gone. _Guess they were really easy deliveries._ “There is food down in the kitchen if you—“

He took two long strides towards her, taking her arms and pulling her roughly against him, silencing her with a strong kiss when she squawked at him in surprise. She stared at him bewildered, wondering what was going on, before she grew anticipative. _Is he…?_

Anders pushed her lips away, putting a finger on her lips as she began to form the question. “For this entire night, you have two choices,” he said softly. He was looking down on her with narrowed, cold eyes, his body tensed but controlled. “The first is choosing your own safe word. The second,” he ran her thumb over her lower lip when she gasped in delight, “is that you can use it anytime you feel that we need to slow down or stop, no matter what is happening, and we will cease all activity. Do you agree to those terms?”

Breathlessly, unbelieving that this was finally happening, she nodded frantically.

“Good,” he said, his eyes surveying her face and body carefully, his hand moving from her lips to her cheek. “Safe word?”

She had spent the last several days coming up with one, and determined that the one she chose was one that she wouldn’t accidentally shout out during sex and one that she could easily remember. “Cake.”

The corners of his mouth twitched, and she could see him biting his cheeks from laughing. The brief moment of him being out of character reassured her that he hadn’t done a complete change from his usual personality. “Cake,” he repeated, then his expression cleared into calmed and cooled. “From this moment on, I expect you to follow every word and I command I give. Any deviation or resistance will be reprimanded. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.” Kira squeaked. Her muscles were tensed once he switched back into being dominant, and she was surprised how anxiously she was anticipating his mental and physical control over her.

Ander searched her face again, as though to check any hesitation or restraint. Pausing for a moment, he then said: “We will start with something simple then as to not overwhelm you. Please remove this.” He unclasped the first ring from his jacket, looking at her to continue.

Kira immediately reached out to the belt to undo it first. She loved peeling the layers off of him to be rewarded with him naked and eventually being pleasured. His eyes had looked away briefly when he asked her to take off his jacket, and she could tell that he was still getting used to the idea of telling her what to do. The second her hands quickly finished with his belt and raised to the second ring, he took her hands, his grip firm but gentle.

“Slow,” he said quietly, “you are going too fast.” He then placed her hands onto his chest with the ring in-between them, then let her go. As carefully as possible while glancing at him periodically to make sure she was doing it right, she started to undo the rings, unclasping the buttons and pushing the rings aside. He had frowned several times when she went too fast, and she had to bite back a retort; it was slow work, and she wanted to throw the jacket off. Once the rings were finally undone, she took the pauldrons and jacket by his shoulders and pulled gently down his arms, her fingers clutching the fabric as her knuckles skimmed the cotton of his tunic. His jacket was heavier than usual, and she didn’t have much time to wonder why as he said, “Place it on the table,” motioning to the nightstand where her book was. She folded it delicately, and seeing his eyes on the pockets, placed the jacket with his pouches and pockets facing upward. She turned to remove his tunic and he took her hands again as they reached for the collar.

“You are assuming a bit too much.” He said coldly, his hands gripping her wrists tightly, and she felt herself slicken at his tone. “You will do nothing unless I tell you, and you will not speak unless spoken to. Understood?”

She almost turned into a puddle onto the floor; she was loving this. _Is he adding more conditions because he is making this up as he goes, or is it deliberate?_ His grip tightened around her wrist at her silence, effectively driving the thought out of her mind. His eyes were boring into hers, demanding an answer, displeased that she hadn’t answered him readily. “Understood.” She confirmed softly, and he slackened his grip.

“You want this off?” He asked, guiding her hands to his collar. At her instant nod, his expression hardened. “Use your words.”

“Yes, I want this off,” she said clearly, her mouth now rather dry. The slow work of taking off his clothes was frustrating, and she wanted him naked and fucking her already.

“Then do it.” Though he clearly expected her to remove his tunic slowly, she almost yanked it over his head, and he had to grab the fabric to slow her down. Pulling it over his head, his eyes were narrowed at her, disappointed, and she felt a pang of guilt. He was now, however, shirtless, and his skin was golden in the firelight.

“It was my mistake for not clarifying,” he sighed, tossing the tunic aside, and caught her eyes running down his chest. She almost ached to slide her fingers through his soft chest hair and down his taut body, slipping her hands under his waist band to harden him, but he was making it clear that any deviant action would be met with displeasure. “You are learning,” his note of approval made her look up at him hopefully, “so you have several seconds to touch me.”

Trying to restrain herself from jumping onto him, she lightly pressed her hands against his pecs, memorizing the soft texture of his hair and the strong muscles under her palms. Her hands dipped to his abs for several seconds, resisting the urge to go lower, before making their way up his shoulders, her eyes looking up to his for approval, and she was met by a cold but pleased stare _. So far I’ve been enjoying this, but what happens if I do something he didn’t tell me to do?_

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she gripped his triceps, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. With no change in his expression, he settled a palm on her cheek, sliding a thumb across her lips just as she reached his. Before she could part her lips to suck the tip of his thumb, she felt his fingers tighten on the side of her neck and she was yanked around to face the other direction. She yelped as she stumbled, his hand still on her face as he tugged her back up against his chest, his other hand grabbing a breast in his palm. He quickly turned her face to prevent her watching what he was doing before she felt him pinch the nipple through the fabric, and sharp electricity shot through her, tearing through her nerves harshly. She cried out, arching her back as the sharp sensation raced through her veins, and he ceased it almost as quickly as he started it.

“Thought that you could test me?” His voice cut through her panting like it was ice; his usually warm breath was cold against her neck and she shuddered. He cupped her breast, rubbing the overly sensitive nipple against his palm through her shirt as the hand on her face slid to her other breast. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Nngh…” Was all she could say, feeling her wetness build in a region lower than his hands. The pain he had wrought was minor but felt alien; it felt like she was burning on the inside for several seconds, making her very sensitive. The nipple that he had used hardened at his touch, and at every flick and pinch, she felt the nerves of her clit being stimulated. Just as she felt him pinch both nipples she gasped out, “I don’t know,” before he could send electricity through her again.

“You don’t know…” Cold lips grazed from her neck to her ear, lightly biting her earlobe as she hissed. His hands lowered from her breasts before he slipped them underneath her shirt. “Perhaps I need to do it again for you to give me a definite answer?” He asked venomously, his warm hands closing around her bare breasts.

 _It hurt but at the same time it didn’t and felt incredibly good in the end; what am I supposed to say?_ “I don’t—ah!” He sent the electricity through her breasts again, holding it out longer as she cried out a second time. Her breasts and clit nerves became connected and hyper sensitive, and upon ceasing his mana he twisted her nipples. Pleasure crashed into her as her vaginal muscles seized in climax, arching against him as she rode out her orgasm, barely fathoming that he hadn’t even touched her lower than her stomach. It was both a terrible and wonderful pain, and as she collapsed against him, she realized that this was the first time he had revealed that he could make her climax through her breasts alone.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he said harshly, slipping his hands from under her shirt and turning her roughly to face him, his expression one of calm arrogance. In seconds she felt rejuvenated as his mana swirled around her body, the fatigue of post-climax gone. Before she could inhale to ready herself for him he jerked her chin to look up at him, his expression cold and hard. “I want you to strip right here, in front of the fire so I can see all of you.”

“Slow?” She whispered with newfound apprehension and respect, restraining herself from covering her breasts. The stubborn, rebellious side of her screamed to fight for control, but her lust demanded that she stay put. He was toying with her, and if she wasn’t dripping on the floor yet, she would be soon.

His gold eyes flickered over her body in the firelight before narrowing at her wide stare, as if he could hear her internal conflict. “It doesn’t concern me.” He said dismissively as he turned away from her, heading for a chair beside the fireplace. “You will be sucking my cock afterwards, so how fast you take off your clothes determines how soon I’ll return the favor and fuck you.”

Her mouth went dry at his words as he sat down in the chair languidly, resting an elbow on the arm of the chair while looking at her to begin. _Holy shit_ , h _e is_ really _good at this._ Trying to keep her hands from shaking in excitement, she angled her body against the firelight as she began to unbutton her shirt. At first she went quickly, thinking of sucking him off and then having him finally screw her, before catching the cool, arrogant gaze that Anders fixed on her. _He tortured me by making me take off his clothes slowly, so I’ll do the same for him. Bastard’s been holding out on me, making me cum through my breasts._ She quirked a smile at him, then started to unbutton her shirt slowly. She took her time on each button, glancing at him smugly as each one popped off, and he met her with an increasing glare. However, he didn’t say anything, and his other hand was moving on his thigh, as if wanting to pleasure himself.

Once her shirt was unbuttoned, she didn’t take it off, leaving it slightly open for a bit of creamy skin to peak out, and his eyes darkened as she leisurely set out to untie her britches. Taking the waist band, she pulled it down slowly, bending down with it to demonstrate her flexibility, and as she reached her ankles she heard him exhale lowly.   Carefully pulling the britches off each foot, she slowly straightened, keeping her back angled to tease him with a peak of her breasts, then rewarded him by sliding the shirt gently down her arms, exposing herself to him.

The hand that he leaned his cheek on slowly curled into a fist as he beheld her, his eyes narrowed and lustful, and the look was enough to make her drip through her panties. Holding his gaze as she smirked, she untied one side of her smalls, then the other, parting her legs just enough for them to fall lightly to the floor. From the looks of a wet spot in the middle of her panties, she had indeed was very wet, and glancing at Anders smirking at her again, suddenly felt trepidation that he had noticed as well.

For several long, silent seconds, his darkened eyes moved over her body, appraising her as if this were the first time he had laid eyes upon her, and she started to feel rather vulnerable. He didn’t speak, looking into her eyes with renewed smugness, and her earlier confidence of teasing him dwindled at his inaction. The silence became deafening, but she didn’t dare cover herself up, and she almost sighed with relief when he finally motioned her over.

“Kneel,” he commanded, gesturing to the front of the chair and she obeyed, feeling the warmth of the fire lick her skin as she knelt before him. Just as she slid her hands onto his knees she hesitated; she wasn’t sure if she should start undoing his breeches since he didn’t give her permission yet, and became morbidly curious of what else he could punish her with. Before she could decide what to do, he leaned forward, taking her chin into his palm and kissing her. His stubble felt prickly against her cheeks, his tongue taunting her to match his pressure and depth, and he pulled her almost halfway into the chair, her breasts grazing his knees. Her eyes closed and enjoying his overbearing kiss, she felt his free hand taking one of her wrists and pulling it forward, her fingers brushing against a hemp covered bulge. _Oh Maker, he is so hard right now_ ….moaning into him, she cupped and stroked it lightly as he let go of her wrist. The hand on her chin pushed her away, abruptly ending their kiss and she flashed him an angry stare that he had stopped her.

“Oh no, you keep going,” he said quietly when she ceased stroking him through his breeches. She only glared at him, daring him to retaliate, and with a very displeased look he took her lower lip and bit her. She let out an incoherent noise in pain, and quickly resumed her stroking, trying to appease him to make him stop. Only then did he lessen his teeth to suck her lower lip, his eyes narrowed in satisfaction when she glanced to him for approval. He ran his tongue across her lower lip then released her, giving her a brief kiss as he leaned back into the chair. “This is what you do to me,” he said as he used one hand to stop her strokes and the other to unbutton his breeches. She watched, slightly fascinated, while he undid himself and his semi-hardness sprang free as he pushed the breeches down his thighs. She felt herself get wet at the sight, and wanted to pleasure herself to him, but was sure that he would be against it. “Tell me love,” he took her chin again and lifted her eyes from his member to his face, “what is it that you want to do?”

“Have you fuck me,” she whispered.

“Is that what I _said_ you would be doing?” His smile was coy, his eyes glinting in the firelight.

“No,” she said, wanting to avert her eyes. His gaze was piercing, watchful and tensed on catching her doing something that she shouldn’t, and it was unnerving. “Not yet. I…am to pleasure you.”

He smirked at her. “Then what are you waiting for?” He pulled her closer to him, and she complied, placing her hands on either thigh. “Oh, and by the way,” his words made her hesitate, and she met his eyes in anticipation of probably another restriction, “you are not to pleasure yourself doing this.”

She bit back a retort at his smug face, chewing her lip. “Understood,” she said reluctantly, then moved her head back to his crotch and took him into her mouth. _I’ll control how fast you cum instead, bastard._ He let out a hiss as she gently sucked him, warming her breath to make him hard, and she looked only to his cock. She swirled her tongue around him, lubricating him as she worked to take him deeper into her throat. She kept the pattern of running her tongue around his base to sucking his tip, and within minutes she earned groans from him as he became harder and longer. She began increasing her pace, sucking and pulling him, and she felt his hands lace through her short hair, his breath deep and short.

“Keep going, love,” he breathed, and she flicked her eyes momentarily to him. His head was hanging back, his eyes closed and chest rising and falling with his quick breathing. He was enjoying this, his fingers clutching her hair, and she shifted her legs against the ache in her nether regions. She loved it when he openly showed pleasure from what she wrought. Her inner thighs were slick, and her clit demanded her attention just as much as his cock. “Do not stop until I cum—oh --” He arched her pelvis when she dove in to take him fully to the base, and she moaned with him. _Oh fuck, he doesn’t do that unless he is_ really _turned on._ She bobbed her head as quickly as she could manage, and no longer able to ignore her own desire, slid a hand down in-between her thighs as he started moaning freely. Moving quietly to not alert him, she began pleasuring herself as she relaxed her gag reflex, driving his cock deep into her throat to distract him. Hearing the noises he made quickened her pulse and the timing of her fingers and lips, and she sucked him in the rythym of her self pleasuring. Upon moving her lips back up to his tip, she felt him he grip her hair by the roots and her head was jerked away from his cock. Crying out in half pain and half shock, she removed her hand quickly from her sex so he wouldn’t catch her as her heart pounded in fear.

“Do you _like_ testing me?” His eyes burning rage, he grabbed the hand that she used on herself and pulled it so forcefully that her chest was wrenched into his lap. She cried out again when she spilled onto him, relishing how rough he was with her. He jerked her head to look up at him when she didn’t answer him within seconds. “What did I just tell you?”

“Not to pleasure myself.” She said through her heavy breathing, unable to hide an anticipating smile of his punishment.

His eyes hardened at her eager response, obviously displeased with her tone. “Remember,” he pulled her up so that her breasts laid on his chest and his still-hard cock ground into her abs, his hand reaching in-between her legs while the other hand held her against him tightly, “that you are begging for this.”

Electricity ripped through her body, and she couldn’t even shout out; now on the source of her pleasure, the infamous ‘electricity trick’ paralyzed her limbs as he pressed his fingers against her clit, his mana sparking a powerful build to a climax that would leave her shuddering and spent. “There are two ways that I can do this,” he said in her ear as she could only gasp wildly, “either I stop right before you cum and repeat it all night, denying you a climax,” he increased his mana, and she arched against him, wailing out as a sharp spike of tension was driven into her, “or I make you cum so hard that we’re done for the night, and I will not rejuvenate you, nor make any attempt to fuck you. Which will it be?”

“Neither!” She shouted, trying to keep herself from climaxing against the pleasure that he was streaming through her. “Please, I’ll be good, I’ll do anything that you want, I won’t disobey you anymore, please…!” He immediately halted his mana and she collapsed against him, her body quaking in the aftershocks. She felt him place a hand gently on the back of her head and felt his mana rejuvenating her again, her energy returning. She took one, steadying breath, and he pushed her back down to kneel in front of him, his hand gripping her hair again as he forced her to look up at him.

“Now,” he said coldly, his eyes blazing, his cock still hard, “fuck me with your mouth and if I catch you playing with yourself again, so help me Maker I will end you.”

Her mouth watered as she shuddered at the prospect, and she immediately took his cock back into her mouth and sucked hard. He gasped at the fervor in which she took him, pulling him as deep as her throat would allow and pulling him back up rapidly, trying to show him that she was only focused on him and not herself. He had been hard the entire time that he was ‘disciplining’ her; he was getting just as much arousal out of this as she was out of this. Both hands now gripping her hair, she felt him lean back in the chair, sighing deeply as she moved her lips up and down his cock. His rage was replaced by the complacency that her mouth brought, and she had to keep him pleased.

“That’s it…” he breathed as she deep throated him, running the broad side of her tongue along the base, “you are being so good now…oh—“ she felt him pulsate in her mouth, and she tasted his precum. Excited that he was close, she eased him out of her mouth and stroked him, licking the tip and eagerly lapping the liquid that seeped out. He made a strangled noise and she glanced up to him while still licking him, his eyes turning hazed as he watched her. Still keeping eye contact, she sucked his tip, and his hands clenched her hair as he looked to her in near desperation. “Keep going,” he said in a breathy voice, and she dove back in, driving her hands to his hips. His back arched as she sucked him quickly, breathing, “I love it when you’re so greedy with my cock, ah, ah, ah,” and her hands tightened on his hips as her arousal spiked. Hearing him begin to lose control over his own voice made her want to throw in him in the chair and fuck him, and though at this point he would probably let her, she wanted him to dominate her. She felt that this was the last time that she would have any measure of control, and she was going to use it.

Heating her mouth again, she sucked all the way from the base to his tip and he choked out a curse, pulling her head to take more of him into her. “I’m about to cum,” he panted, “swallow everything that I give you.”

She barely let out a groan of delight before she felt him pulsate in her throat, and warm, sticky liquid flooded into her mouth as he cried out, his hips pressed against her lips as she swallowed as fast as she could. The pent up energy of a week of no sex filled her to the brim when he finished, and he eased back into the chair with a heavy sigh as she licked him clean. At the corner of her eyes she saw him place a hand on his chest, blue mana swirling around him as he rejuvenated himself.

“Don’t worry, there’s still some left for you,” he said lowly, sitting back up and taking her chin back into his hand, lifting her lips from his cock. She couldn’t help but smile shyly; he always recovered quickly so she wasn’t worried about making him cum first, but she was happy that he at least reassured her. “But first,” he slid out of the chair to kneel in front of her, his breeches gathering around calves, drawing her face to his and kissing her briefly, “I need to make you ready.”

“I am,” she said breathlessly, restraining herself to kiss him back. Her nether regions ached so much, and she was sure that she was making a puddle on the carpet. _I need his cock inside me_ now _._ Taking a quick look, he was starting to go down, but still was hard enough to ride.

Anders chuckled softly when he caught her staring his member. “Not yet,” he said, leaning back to sit on his legs and motioning her to turn around. Reluctantly, she did so, and at his hands pulling her she sat backwards onto his lap, his chest against her back and his wet cock slipping on her lower back. She nearly pivoted her rear to tease him, but his hand reached in-between her legs first.

“Well, you certainly are wet enough and I haven’t gotten to your pussy yet.” He said into her ear, his fingers stroking her inner thighs, and she tried not to clench at his teasing. “Open your legs.” His hand pulled at her thigh and she complied, spreading her knees out as far as she comfortably could, and he began to explore her. His breath against her neck, his fingertips swirled around her curly hair, toying with her clit for several agonizing seconds, then slipped to her slick folds. “Oh love, this is glorious,” he kissed her neck, causing her to shiver, and her pelvis unwittingly pressed against his fingers. “Is this what you want?” She felt him push two fingers inside as she gave a tiny gasp, his fingers reaching deep. “Answer me, love,” he commanded, biting her earlobe when she only moaned in response.

“Yes,” she breathed, her eyes fluttering. His fingers felt so good, slightly relieving the ache in her womb, and she rocked against them to take it deeper. “I want more, Anders.”

“Demanding, aren’t we?” She felt him bite the sensitive skin of her jawline and neck and she squeaked, pressing her back more into his chest. His other hand reached to take her hair and he tilted her head to the side as he added a third finger inside her, sucking her skin roughly while he reached the spot deep inside her, curling and coaxing her to cum. All she could do was let the wave after wave of pleasure wash over her as warmth built from his touch, her hands clutching his thighs as she mewled and moaned, “yes, yes yes,” to the rhythm of his fingers. She felt him marking her, his biting trailing down from her jaw down her neck, and the more she gasped and pushed against his fingers, the sharper he bit her, and the louder she whined. The ache was building, her lust surpassing his fingers, and she needed something thicker and harder than his flexible, agile fingers. She felt him growing harder against her lower back, the tip slicking across from its own wetness, and she thrust her rear into his lap with a pleading whimper.

“You want my cock now?” He growled as his lips reached her shoulder, giving her a quick bite. He increased the speed of his fingers, and she groaned, circling her hips to add more friction while trying to move her ass to take him into her.

“Yes,” she panted, and she felt the tip so close to being inside her. His fingers weren’t stemming off the ache enough and her body was screaming to be rendered finish. “I don’t care if you fuck me in the ass, just please take—oh!” He angled his cock to rim the entrance of her backside and she pushed against him, taking the tip just inside her. Just feeling him so close to filling her drove her feral, and she ground against him even when he leaned his chest against her back in warning. “Yes, yes, please, fuck me!” She cried desperately, and for a split second he caved. With a loud groan, he pulled his fingers out of her and his cock pulsated against her rear when she pushed against him. She didn’t care if she wasn’t lubricated, she wanted him in now—

“You are not ready!” Anders roughly shoved her upper half down so that she was on her hands and knees, smacking her ass so hard that she cried out. The sharp sting did little to deter her lust for him, and she tried backing into him, and was met with another loud smack on the ass. “I would leave you raw and bloodied if you keep this up,” he growled as she whimpered, pushing herself up against him again.

“I don’t care,” she gasped as he smacked her again, biting her lip against the pain. “I want it, I want it, I want it, ah—“ She felt his wet tip circle her rear entrance, and she moaned with relief, undulating her hips to it. “Yes, right there, you know you want to fuck me in my ass, fuck, you love it…”

“Can you hear yourself?” His voice was full of dark amusement, and he continued to tease her while using another hand to reach below her and pinch her nipple, her voice steaming incoherent sounds. “The slutty noises that you make when I merely touch you? Full of wanton and lust and being teased and fucked? How long would you last, if you could not…”

He suddenly stopped, and when she pivoted to coax him to keep teasing her he slapped her ass again, so hard that the pain raced through her backside and she choked out a sob. He hooked his arms around her shoulders and pulled her up with him so that she was kneeling, and she tried to not flinch at her cheek stinging. “Was that too hard?” He hissed in her ear, and she almost whimpered when she felt his hand slide onto her rear. Instead of hitting her again, he made gentle, soothing circles with his palm; he was giving her the choice to slow or back down.

She was enjoying this far too much to have a stinging backside to stop her. She trusted him, and the fact that he was slowing down to check on her proved it. She made a tiny shake of her head, and he squeezed her rear. “ _Words_ ,” he said, almost gently.

She took a shaky breath. “No, it wasn’t too hard.”

“Can you go for more?” He prompted.

“Yes.”

He paused, and she felt him kiss her neck before he backed away. “Then get on the bed, _now_.” He smacked the other cheek lightly, and she instantly pushed herself to stand, almost scrabbling to get on the mattress. “Lay on your back with your head by the pillow.” He commanded as he stood, kicking off his breeches and heading for his jacket on the night stand as she positioned herself, her breathing quick, both worried and curious as to what he was going to do next. She was glad that he was concerned about her but switched back to his role instantly.

Glancing and giving her a satisfactory nod once he saw her lying on her back, he withdrew a glowing blue vial out of his jacket pocket and drank the lyrium, then withdrew a jar of slick oil, the one that they used for anal. Her heart beat quicker and her excitement rose as he approached her with the jar, setting it next to her on the covers, using another hand to spread her legs out for him.

“I did not tell you to do that,” he pushed her hip down when she tried to roll over onto her stomach eagerly. “You don’t listen to directions very well, love.” He climbed into bed in-between her knees, laying on his stomach as he pulled the back of her thighs up against his shoulders, his head hovering over her sex.

“But—unghhh….” She let out a strangled noise as he bent his head and gave her clit a single lick. Her lust switched to needing his tongue for the moment, and he gave her a smug smile at her instantly submitting.

“Hope you enjoyed making that noise,” he said, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her over her hair blossoming over her sex. “Because if you make one more sound until you cum, I’m going to punish you, and I won’t tell you which one I will do.”

She almost let out an angry growl before his eyes glinted at her and she smacked her hand over her mouth, glaring at him furiously. Keeping silent was something that she would not be able to manage; even when masturbating, she needed to hold a pillow over her mouth since she couldn’t control her voice. He gave her another smirk before lowering his head and began licking her clit again.

At first she tried controlling her breathing, willing herself to be calm and relax, but he wouldn’t let her. His tongue circled the little bundle of nerves delicately before sucking, gradually tempting it to come out of its hood. The second he flicked his tongue over the top of her clit she felt herself building, and nearly whimpered. Her hands moved to grip his hair and he licked the top of her clit rapidly, knowing that within seconds it would be near impossible for her to control. She arched her back, biting her inner lip to keep her mouth shut as her pleasure mounted from his tongue, his hands gently caressing her rear. _It feels too good…oh Maker, no not that_ —his tongue slid to her entrance as his upper lip molded against her, purring into her insides. The steady vibration kept her clit stimulated as his tongue darted in and out of her, and she clenched her teeth to not expel a gasp. She was close to cumming, but she couldn’t make a sound, no matter how desperately she wanted to.

She felt his tongue move back up before he kissed her clit, slowing his advance. The warmth stilled, humming in her body as she looked down at him in confusion, and he met her back with a thoughtful expression.

“This seems a bit too easy for you.” He said matter of factly, pushing himself up onto his knees as her hands slid from his hair. Eyes wide, she shook her head violently, frightened of what he was going to do. She could barely last like this as it was. He chuckled as he took her hands and leaned over her, pinning them over her head. She felt him encase her wrists with heavy stone and he moved his head down, kissing her lips and then each nipple before scooting back down to her legs. She had tried moving her wrists to no avail, jerking her shoulders as he began lapping at her once more.

It was a thousand times harder to control herself; gripping his hair gave her some measure of control, but now that her hands were bound and her body splayed out to him, she was vulnerable and utterly helpless. Every suck of the clit wanted to make her moan, every probing of his tongue in her folds to make her whimper, and when he pushed two fingers into her while licking her clit, all she wanted to do was scream. The warmth was spreading through her limbs, heralding a climax, but she couldn't hold her voice from much longer. She had to cum quickly, or otherwise he would torture her all night. She had no doubt that was the method he picked; with the arrogant way he was looking at her as she silently writhed beneath him, one hand gripping her hip so tightly that she was sure they would be bruised in several hours, she wildly wondered if she had unleashed a hidden sadism from him. _But fuck, he is so good at this, and I want more of it…._

He suddenly seized her clit in-between his lips, licking her furiously as his fingers rapidly fucked her. The warmth cracked inside and a loud wail exploded from her lungs before she could climax. She instantly cut off the noise with a choke, utterly horrified, and he raised his head to look at her with a displeased expression, his fingers halting halfway into her. Dread filled her blood as her insides ached horribly at the denied orgasm, and shook her head frantically, trying to pin him down with her thighs. Sighing heavily, he merely shrugged her off as he rose to his knees, easing his fingers out of her. “Sorry love,” he said regrettably, his hand skimming her inner thigh. “You were close, but you didn't cum. Rules are rules, and you disobeyed me.”

She was about to start sobbing, and tried jerking out of the stone handcuffs that still held her down. _I will be_ damned _if he keeps from cumming all night!_ At her thrashing he smiled indifferently, then leaned over her. He placed on palm in-between her breasts and her body shuddered still, while he placed a hand on her wrists. She looked up to him pleadingly, silently begging him to reconsider. “However, since you gave me a very enthralling blowjob,” he met her eyes indifferently, and she felt the stone around her wrists shatter, “I’ll make one exception.”

She had never felt more relieved in her life. She almost threw her arms around him in gratitude but stopped herself, clasping her hands instead and nodding frantically to him, silently thanking him.

"Disobey one more time and there will be nothing to save you." He said coldly and he leaned back onto his knees. "You're allowed to make noises again, since you'll need a release with what I'm about to do to you." He took the jar that was next to them, and her eyes widened and toes curled as he unscrewed the top. He glanced at her silently looking at him imploringly, and smiled. It wasn’t the sweet, shy smile that she was used to when he was about to do anal; it was more akin to a smirk, arrogance lighting into his eyes as he set the opened jar back next to them. "On your hands and knees," he ordered as he took her hips into his hands and flipped her over, smacking her ass again sharply as she transitioned as fast as she bodily could. Her rear facing him, she felt his hand pushing the small of her back and she quickly got onto her forearms, spreading her legs further out to give him easy access to whatever he wanted.

"Oh Maker, look at this," his voice was darkened with desire, and she felt his slicked fingers rimming her as his other hand squeezed and clawed the flesh of her rear. She felt immense pressure push into her and she gladly moaned, backing into his fingers moving and curling inside her, stretching her so that he could fit. "Presenting yourself to me like a bitch in heat, fuck." His other hand left her rear, and from the sound slick oil being slathered onto something, she knew that he was readying himself. His fingers went deeper, scissoring them as alien pleasure reverberated through her backside, her pussy awakening slowly, and she gasped when she felt his hard tip push into her.

Straightening her back and clutching the blankets in her hands to brace herself, his hands took her hips and pulled her sharply against his pelvis, sheathing himself fully inside her. She threw her head back with a shout with the sudden intrusion and he cried out hoarsely, his hips thrusting in and out of her without preamble. She gasped as he rutted into her, the fullness building and surpassing the initial pain, and she moved against him, trying to take him fully in each time he dove into her. Her earlier need for his cock returned, and she moaned and mewled along with his sharp groans. She felt his fist in her hair and her face was turned roughly to the side so she could see him riding her, his eyes lost in his fucking.

"I want...to…see you..." He said forcefully, ramming his hips into her and she yelped, closing her eyes briefly but looking back at him in the corner of her eyes. He increased his pace, his eyes narrowed and his lips open in his panting. She could see his chest lightly perspiring and his hips rocking into her, and the sight made her pussy ache terribly. She whined slightly, trying to shift to stem it off, not daring on pleasuring herself. The ache built the faster he went, the louder he breathed, the tighter he gripped her hair, the more desperate his gaze. She couldn't hold it any longer; she needed him to end her now.

With a beseeching whimper, she arched her pelvis as he was diving into her, angling her pussy to hit against his balls as his skin slapped against hers. Every time she was stimulated she moaned, looking up at him and hoping he would understand; she couldn't speak out of turn. After several seconds the heavy lust in his eyes slightly cleared, and he slowed in his conquest, a smirk slowly spreading on his face.

"What is this?" He asked lowly as he lowered his chest on her back, still thrusting into her while his hands framed her forearms. In this angle her clit wasn't stimulated, and she bit her lip from whining more. "Weren't you begging me to fuck you in the ass?"

She gasped as he thrust into the deepest part he could go. "Yes...I love it...but I need you..."

"You want me to finish you?" He kissed inbetween her shoulder blades, his voice taunting her. At her strangled "yes", he slipped a hand to her clit. "Then beg for it." His fingers rubbed her, tiny sparks jolting her insides. "I only just started fucking your ass, and now that it’s feeling nice and tight you want to switch already? Make up your mind. You begged for anal, now beg me to take your pussy."

She was going to break any second, and the need for him spread throughout her limbs. "Please, Anders..." She pushed against him in desperation, feeling how hard he was inside her. He sighed, sliding his hands to her hips and she felt him straighten into a kneeling position behind her. "You drive me insane; all I can think of is you cuming inside me. Please, take me...!"

"You think that is good enough?!" He wrenched her head back by her hair and rode her harder, growling over her cries. "You pleaded harder for this, disobeyed and teased me for a cock in your ass, and this is the best you can do?"

"What do you want me to do?!" She snapped, angry that it wasn't enough. "I have done all that you asked and--ah!" He seized her around the middle, pulling her up against his chest so that she was sitting on his cock in his lap, and he continued to thrust deep inside her admist her cries.

"Do you not know the meaning of begging?" He snarled, biting the side of her neck as his arm held her against him as she writhed. "You have _not_ done all of what I asked; I had hoped that you swallowed your damn pride along with my cum but obviously I've been mistaken. My patience wears thin; either you properly beg me and I'll relieve your dripping pussy, or I continue to fuck you like this for the rest of the night without giving you a single orgasm."

She internally struggled with herself for half a second; she barely curled her fists against his sides when he used his other hand to reach inside her, fingering her to the timing of his thrusts into her ass. Her limbs tightened as the familiar warmth overtook her as he dual pleasured her, and her mouth opened into a small 'o'. "Please," she finally panted, his lips trailing down to her shoulder, "I need your cock far more than my pride; I cannot get myself off like you can. I cannot help myself with you since you are a sex _god_ , and I need your cock, your body, your spirit." She ground against him as he groaned. "I will do whatever you want, whenever you want; just please, for the love of the Maker, take me, use me, fuck me until I am screaming and pleading for you to stop!"

He withdrew his fingers and seized her hips, slowing her down in his thrusts. Breathless, she waited to see what he would do, and she felt him pushing against her back.

"Fine," his voice was low and guttural, and she shuddered as he lifted her off his member. She softly grunted, her backside painfully throbbing, but exuberated that her pleads were heard. He turned her forcefully around and pushed her back onto the bed, and she scrambled to the pillows to give him room. His eyes were dark and lustful as he pumped himself, looking over her body, and she spread her legs eagerly to him as he shifted inbetween them. He was a wonderful tease and a fabulous kisser, able to use his body and magic to finger her and take her anally, but she loved him most in his proficiency in penetrating her, and he knew it.

"I will take you on one condition," he said lowly, leaning over her and bracing himself on a forearm next to her ribs as he worked himself hard. She nodded, her mouth dry. _Anything_. His eyes still on hers, he eased himself into her. It was a miniature and fulfilling release to finally have him inside her and she let out a soft moan, spreading her legs wider as he pushed himself in further, his eyes gazing harshly into hers. "The only word you can say is my name, so that when the neighbors hear you scream,” he thrust into her with a sharp groan, "all of Kirkwall will know that you are _mine_."

 _Oh fuck the hell yes._ He didn’t wait for her to answer as he stroked into her roughly, repeating and increasing his pace to her gasps as she whispered his name _. I am yours, I am yours, I am yours._ She held onto him, her nails digging into his back with the pound and slap of his hips against hers, both of them panting heavily to the rhythm their bodies made. He felt so good in her, and the ache in her belly was unraveling and spreading. He hooked her thighs under his elbows and lifted her pelvis, driving into her with an increased force as he leaned over her, both of them gasping for air. She heard a flush of words, spoken so fast that she couldn't understand them. She craned her neck to kiss his lips and he ground into her, crushing his mouth against hers. They thrust against each other, desperate for release, and she was drowning in their sex, hearing and seeing and tasting and breathing only him.

"Take in all of me,” his lips were still on hers, his tongue lightly dancing across her lips in his words. His arms hitched her pelvis higher, angling her so he could dive in and out of her. "Take my hard cock into you, take all of my seed, take in everything that I fuck into you."

She shuddered, meeting his hazed eyes with her own, begging for him to finish her. "Anders," she panted, and with a final kiss he stroked into her sharply, driving himself to the hilt, demanding her to submit. Grasping his shoulders to hold on, she rode with him as he rocked into her, and she took his full length. She yielded everything to him, letting him rut her into submission. Their words descended to mere noise, with the exception of her repeating his name over and over and his strings of ‘fuck’. She felt the tension build in her belly suddenly, and she gripped his back to hold on.

"Cum for me, love." He choked, and she felt him use his mana to thrust heavily into her several more times before the tension snapped and then burst. Letting out a keening wail with his name on her lips, she arched her back as her climax ripped through her body, seizing her lungs for several long seconds until her breath returned to her with a loud gasp. His nails dug into her thighs and with a heavy groan his pelvis halted against hers, his cock throbbing inside her in his release only several seconds later. Hazed and trying to gasp for breath, she watched as his furrowed brow and his clenched teeth slowly relaxed, and he let go of her thighs. He slumped back as she collapsed in the mattress, both of them breathing heavily and shaking in the aftermath.

The minutes passed in a daze; her eyes were unfocused and the only sound that she heard was their steadying breath, the soft sheets cradling her back and her legs embracing his waist, both of them still joined.   She barely had any energy left, and from his heavy breathing, he didn’t either. Slowly coming to, she looked down at him trying to regain his breath, his eyes heavy lidded and hair framing his face. His chest rose and fell, his skin glistening, and he drew his eyes slowly up to hers, waiting for her response.

"Cake," she breathed, closing her eyes as her body stilled from the aftershocks.

She heard him chuckle, muttering “Now she says it,” before his chest lay on her, pressing a soft kiss onto her lips. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him back, and they held each other for several minutes in silence, enjoying feeling each other’s body. Once her breathing slowed, they both withdrew their lips and she opened her eyes back to meet his; once hard and cold, his golden orbs now beheld her with tenderness. “You’re alright?” he asked quietly when he placed his forehead onto hers, gathering her into his arms as he smiled--a real one this time.

“Yes,” she whispered, kissing him. His face and chest were flushed and they both were slightly sweaty and breathless, and she gently caressed her hands to his back. To counteract the earlier roughness he was gentle, kissing her cheeks and nose and lips softly while holding her. Her arousal had stilled down to a calm and serene feeling, and they both took several minutes to adjust to it.

"How was it?" He asked after a while, kissing her to get her attention. She thought about it for a moment, reflecting on their experience. It was a little strange reverting out of their 'scenario', going from him being domineering and then to his usual sweet self, but when he merely rubbed his nose against hers when she didn't answer him right away, she was glad that he was back to normal.    

However, memories of how she felt when he was rough and domineering trickled back into her mind and despite feeling exhausted, her arousal stirred. She loved it. "You know how I called you a sex god?" She said thoughtfully, looking at him. He nodded, a trace of a smirk gracing his face. "I meant it. Every second was perfect. You were so wonderfully good at it, fuck."

He let out a relieved sigh. "I was worried that I was too rough.” He said, shifting his hips a little. She could feel him growing softer but he was still holding back the seed that he flooded her with. Her backside was still sore, but it was minor pain. "I got carried away several times, and I was _sure_ that you would use the safe wordwhen I started anal."

"The more rough you were, the better it was." She smiled with a breathy sigh, kissing him reassuringly _. Him yanking me onto him during his oral session, smacking my ass, and his punishments are going to be very useful when I next masturbate._ "I got so wet off of it. You do know that I’m going to request this more often now."

"I need a break," Anders said heavily, laying his head onto her shoulder, and she laughed. "That took a lot of energy, love. Mind you it was worth it, so worth it," he chuckled, kissing her shoulder, "but I'll need a bit of time to recover."

"I don't doubt that," _especially since you were on top the whole time._ "Still though, thank you," she said, turning her head to his ear and lacing her fingers through his hair. He had taken her suggestions and made them his own, all to please her. "I love you very much."

"I love you too." He tightened his hold on her, and they both relaxed into the sheets together, their legs tangled and their arms crossed around each other’s backs. They held each other for a few more moments before he quietly chuckled, and when he didn’t explain why in the seconds afterwards, she nudged his face to hers.

“What?” She asked, and he glanced away shyly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"I…ah, was thinking…" he said hesitantly, his face going redder at each passing moment. She cocked her eyebrows, bemused. _We just had wild and rough sex, and he didn’t even bat an eyelash. Just what is making him blush so much?_ She felt his hands below her fidget. "I...had a request, if that's ok..."

"Yessss?” She prompted, watching him very carefully.

He looked so sheepish that he couldn’t look at her for more than two seconds. "I really enjoyed being the dom, but…would...oh this is so embarrassing,” he buried his face into her chest with a heavy groan.

She rolled her eyes. Though he was really good as a top, she knew for a long time that he loved being a bottom; he seemed _way_ too happy the first time that she bossed him around in bed several months ago. “You want to try me being the dom?” She bit her lip from giggling, stroking the back of his head to coax him to be more comfortable.

He nodded against her chest, his cheeks burning against her skin.

“Hmmm…” she said in mock seriousness, then grinned to herself, throwing her weight to the side. Anders held her with a surprised yelp as she rolled over him, straddling him to make sure he remained inside, and she took his face into her hands and kissed him deeply before he could let out any more noise. His lips yielded easily to hers as his eyes fluttered closed, his hands lowering to her backside as she pinned his shoulders down, and with satisfaction she felt him begin to grow harder inside her. “You like me on top, don’t you?” She asked quietly, hovering over his lips and moving away every time he tried to kiss her.

“Yes,” he breathed, trying and failing to capture her lips.

“You love me riding you?” Her hands settled to the sides of his neck, her thumbs pressing on his sensitive points of his jawline.

“Maker, yes.” He said quietly, moving his neck for her to carress his skin.

“You want me to tell you what to do and to punish you for misbehaving?” Her face drifted over his, still teasing his lips with a promise of a kiss.

“Please.” He actually pouted when he wan’t able to grasp her mouth into his. “You’ve no idea how much I’ve fantasized about you controlling everything I did…”

She quirked an evil smile. _I totally knew it_. She rewarded him with a kiss, and he smiled as their lips finally met. “Well, you’re going to have to keep fantasizing for the time being, since I’m tired,” she said as she withdrew from his face suddenly, sitting up and easing herself off him.

“What?” Anders uttered melodramatically as she rolled off the bed to grab a cloth. “Oh come on, that’s not fair.”

“You did the exact same thing to me,” she said haughtily, using the rag while he glanced away to give her some privacy, “so don’t even complain about it. I have to know _your_ limits, after all.”

“Ugh.” He flopped back into the pillows, groaning heavily. “This stamina sucks sometimes.”

 _Oh ho, I’m going to be testing that soon_ , she thought misheviously as she tossed the rag in the laundry basket. She was already getting some ideas, and wanted to see how he would react to them. “You know…” she said coyly, sauntering over to him and leaning to shadow his chest and face, “I have an idea of what we can do now; we can cuddle by the fire, tell each other sweet nothings in bed, write love poems, or even…”

“Don’t say it,” he mumbled, and she smirked.

“Get a sandwich,” she whispered seductively, kissing his lips as he grunted in annoyance. However, with a heavy sigh he sat up, swinging his legs off the bed as she moved away from him with a triumphant grin.

“You’re such a romantic, you know that?” He muttered, grabbing his tunic off the floor and she grinned as she went for her own clothes. “A sandwhich, out of all things…”

 _Hmm, wonder if I could incorporate food when it’s his turn,_ she thought thoughtfully as she put on her tunic then followed him to the door, then smiled deviously when he wasn’t looking _. Isabela_ did _mention something intriguing regarding whipped cream and a banana….._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Anders' turn! Dunno when that'll come out since I'm still planning it, but hopefully soon :)
> 
> Not sure if this was too long...def went on longer than I planned, but hopefully it was fun to read. Thank you everyone!


	2. Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira finds a note from Anders' journal and decides to discuss his kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to the awesome Jennifer Hawke for being the beta! Go check her stuff out since she has gorgeous characters, amazing plot, and more than a few hot scenes :) 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferHawke/pseuds/JenniferHawke
> 
> Warnings: Some sexy times (more implied), referenced pegging, very brief mention of canon character death

Kira crept past her mother’s room in the wee hours in the morning, and opened her door quietly before shutting it. The sun wisped through the windows so she had no need for candles, but with a slight pain of regret found the bed empty. She had hoped Anders would be back at dawn at least so she could crawl into bed and cuddle with him. It looked like she would have to wait. She went to the bed and flopped onto the mattress, not bothering on taking off her light armor. The short trip to the coast turned out to be an all-night raid fest; she, Fenris and Isabela returned uninjured, but were very tired and cranky when they all slinked back to Kirkwall, walking Isabela back to the Hanged Man while Fenris escorted Kira back to the estate. Her mother had gotten used to her daughter being gone longer than she originally anticipated, so otherwise her mother would be pacing nervously for her return. Bodahn, Sandal, Zander, and Orana weren’t milling about either, so Kira could perhaps lie in bed in peace for another hour or two before either they came knocking or Anders returned.

Heaving a great sigh, she rolled onto her back, feeling something thin crunch underneath her. Bewildered, she fished for the object under her back and withdrew a crumbled piece of paper. She hadn’t noticed it when she collapsed on the bed, and quelled her irritation that Anders left things lying around again. She liked to maintain a neat appearance in her room, something that he was still getting used to. Hoping for a torn page of Anders’ manifesto instead of another accidental journal page, she opened it to see what he had written out this time.

 

_\--sure if she will agree to this, but probably will ask her anyway when I come back. She likes me being in control, but Maker I’ll be damned if she is a bad Dom. If I could just … unleash it, that cold control that she exerts when she tears down anyone in her way, then fuck me._

 

Kira let a short laugh, stifling it quickly before it got too loud. _Did he just leave this here for me to find?_ She skimmed through crumbled paper, highly amused. It had been almost two weeks since they had been rough with one another in bed and Anders had taken on the dominant role as he called it. She still looked back on it rather fondly; she had a plethora of memories to relive on lonely nights, and along with their first time and the desk incident, that night became an instant favorite. Since he had requested her to be the dominant next, she had been asking him to tell her what he wanted, and for some odd reason he kept delaying it _._ Though fairly busy with their separate lives, they still had time to at least talk about it. _Well, I’ll be prepared to ask questions once he gets back and takes a nap,_ she thought as she scanned the rest of the crumbled note. Though exhausted, curiosity got the better of her of what Anders wanted, and as his writing was unfiltered, she could learn his darkest desires.

 

_Don’t like having to reference to previous experiences but anal play is really nice; she doesn’t know how to do it yet though, so probably best for later._

 

_‘Doesn’t know’?_ She thought, perplexed. _We’ve done anal…wait, does he mean…?_ Isabela’s voice floated into her mind, whispering ‘strap on’. Kira balked at the image that popped up in her brain, wearing a strap on while Anders lay naked beneath her, looking over his shoulder coyly and wiggling his—

She rolled to her side while covering her face with the paper in between her mouth and hands, blushing furiously while willing the scene to go away before she exploded in embarrassment. To be perfectly honest, she had given that kink some thought since she knew Anders was… _experienced_ in sex with both genders. He easily lost control while doing anal compared to their other acts, and since he admitted that he loved being a sub, it didn’t take much to put together. And if she really thought about it, she wanted to know what sounds he would make if she penetrated him—

More images floated into her mind, and she smacked herself to make it stop. _Maker, this is one of the weirdest turn-ons that I’ve decided to incorporate since meeting him. I thought myself fairly kinky before, but now? Damn._ It just felt…odd that he wanted and trusted her to put something up his ass. But she heartily agreed with the note; she wasn’t ready to do it, and she didn’t need to physically hurt him—in a way that he didn’t want. Calming herself enough to roll over on her back, face still burning, she read through the rest of the note, wondering what other kind of kinky things he liked to do.

 

_I would love it if she roughed me up a bit; smacking me and hitting me, and punishing me with pain. Biting is great too, but don’t really like pinching. Being tied up is a lot of fun, dangling something in front of me that I can’t get to. She is good at fucking with people; wonder if I should ask to mess with me a bit, with some limits—no role-play rape, Templars, things like that. I’m going to regret this, but orgasm denial would be amazing. No matter how much I beg for a release--and I will. A lot--just to bring me to that point would be nice. Maker, I want her to make me have to plead for every little thing, punish me for every little offense, exhaust and use me to the point that I’m afraid to_ breathe _without her permission._

 

_Yeah he is into some kinky shit._ She thought as she reached the end of the note. _Messing around with him, huh? I can do that. Smacking him around…not sure about that, but maybe on certain areas…I’m going to have to do a lot of research. But tying him up?_ She grinned wickedly. _And orgasm denial? Oh ho, I_ am _going to make him really regret that._

Her curiosity sated, she fought off a wide yawn, suddenly feeling extremely tired now. Figuring that she should get some sleep before thinking more about it, she set the paper on his nightstand. She didn’t feel too grimy and dirty and since and the sheets needed to be laundered anyway, she pulled off her clothing and crawled under the covers, settling into the soft downy mattress and pillows. _Only thing that could make this better is if Anders lay in bed with me._

 

* * *

 

Light hands shook Kira awake, breaking her away from a strange dream in which she found herself chasing a naked man with a riding crop. She allowed herself to be pulled back from the fade, fluttering her eyes open to see that the sun blazed through the windows, illuminating her room quite nicely. She lay on her side, a headache creeping into her forehead, and a warm hand on her bare shoulder. Looking around quickly to make sure Bodahn or Sandal were not the ones who shook her awake, she found Anders laying naked behind her, also under the covers and smiling.

“So you’re awake,” he said, his eyes bright, and she grunted, slightly frustrated that he woke her up early. Nonetheless, she rolled over to snuggle up against his chest. “I figured that we had quite a nap, and thought we could…” He wrapped his arms around her, lightly tracing her spine suggestively.

_He did_ not _just wake me up for sex._ Not in the mood to do anything other than sleep, she groaned. “When did you get back?” She muttered, burrowing her head against his chest, his soft hair tickling her forehead.

At the corner of her half closed eyes his head lifted to look at the windows. “If it’s noon now…four hours ago?” He kissed the top of her head. “You were out of it the entire time. I’m guessing you didn’t hear Bodahn knocking several minutes ago?”

She shook her head. She must’ve been really tired if she didn’t hear Anders come home and get into bed either. Just another sign that she should be sleeping. “I got back around dawn.” She yawned pointedly.

“What? That late?” He asked incredulously. “What happened?”

“Whole bunch of raiders found us.” She grumbled, annoyed that she had to be awake to explain this. Anders could work well with only a couple hours of sleep, but if she got anything between three to six hours, she got _very_ cranky. “We’re fine, no injuries.”

“You sure?” His hands traveled down her shoulders and back, as if checking for any cuts or bruises.

“Just a headache.” At her words his hand snapped to her forehead, a hint of blue glowing from his cupped hand as he gently grazed her head. She felt the headache slowly dissipate, and she sighed gratefully as he removed his hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he shrugged nonchalantly, kissing her as his hands resumed their path back down her body. Despite her headache now being gone, she still felt tired; his hands were gentler than anything, lulling her back to sleep rather than arousing her. “So you…you want to…?” He quirked an eyebrow hopefully.

“Not right now.” She nudged him with her cheek and he halted his progress down her back. She felt a little bad denying him sex but overall felt more impressed that she hadn’t kicked him out of the bed for disturbing her sleep yet. “Go back to sleep; you need more of it, and I’m tired.”

“And miss half the day?” Satisfied that she seemed uninjured, Anders practically quivered with energy, and for a second he reminded her of a very eager puppy. Rolling her eyes, she turned to her other side, scooting towards the edge of the bed. His jolly mood did not making her feel any more awake. She heard the covers being pushed aside, and just as she hoped that he would settle down, she felt him eagerly scooting up against her back. “I’m guessing someone is moody.” He teased as he slung an arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head.

_Unnnggghhhhhhh._ She almost snapped that he acted more moody than all their friends put together before she smothered her irritation. _No need to get nasty._ She instead grunted in annoyance and plopped her head on the pillow, closing her eyes. _Please let him get the hint to let me sleep…_

“So, I see you found my note,” he whispered into her ear, and she could hear the mischief in his voice. She opened one eye, recalling memories from several hours ago. She remembered her dream of chasing a naked man—whom she believed to be Anders—to punish, and she smirked. Curiosity, indeed, was a stimulant just as good as caffeine. For the moment.

“Did you leave it out on the bed on ‘accident’?” She asked casually, and she felt the arm around her waist slide down her hips.

“Perhaps,” he said, kissing her neck as his hand moved to her sex, his fingers brushing against her curly hair. _Ah, figured that’s why he wants me awake,_ she thought in half irritation and half amusement. Mornings presented a dilemma when he wanted sex upon waking her up; she either instantly got into the mood despite being tired or kicked him out of the bed. His gentle kisses brought tingles down her neck, his breath warm against her skin. His hand steadied on her pelvis, and feeling herself slicken at the prospect of him pleasuring her, she parted her legs enough for him to reach her clit. “What did you think?” He asked in between his kisses, pressing one finger gently against her pearl.

She sighed in satisfaction as he began to circle his fingers, easing her top leg to rest on his hip behind her to allow his hand better access. She recalled his notes, and along with his caressing, began to feel stimulated. “To be honest, I think I spent the most time on you wanting it in the ass,” she wiggled her own against his erection, and he pushed it against her.

“That doesn’t disturb you?” His voice was slightly shy, but his fingers were not, slipping and caressing to her wet folds.

“Believe it or not, it is a turn on,” she admitted. His hand moved to her inner thigh, pulling her top leg further back to widen her before his fingers returned to her clit. “I wish I had experience with it, since I would love to incorporate that into our next….” His fingers brought warmth to her womb already, and she paused to enjoy it before uttering, “session.”

“If I weren’t so impatient,” she felt his other hand brush against her backside and with a jolt of arousal realized that he was readying himself, “then I would teach you beforehand.”

She pivoted her pelvis against his hand, the warmth spreading faster. “Why wait? Teach me soon and--“ He lifted her top leg high as he angled himself against her folds, rolling his hips to tease her.

“Can you wait for this?” He taunted, and she answered him by pushing her hips down and taking him inside her. “Guess not.”

About half an hour later, they lay contented in each other’s arms, the covers kicked off the bed and the sun now shining through the windows. Sex had dampened his energy, and he lay on his back almost snoring with her head on his chest, running her fingers up and down his abdomen. Practically wide awake now, she begrudgingly wondered if Anders made love to her to tire himself out so he could go back to sleep. She didn’t like to be used, but she did get sex out of it at least, and his arms hugged around her shoulders as if worried she would leave.

“I had some questions, though.” She announced, feeling his chest rise up and down slowly. _If I’m awake, you’re awake._ She’ll let him sleep since he needed it, but she wanted a little petty revenge first for several minutes.

“Uh….” His voice sounded far away, and his breathing changed slightly as he pulled himself back into reality. “About the note?” She nodded. “OK. What?”

“About the smacking and hitting; would you like it with hands or objects?” She asked slowly.

“Both.” She heard him yawn. “Don’t like whips, but paddles and crops are fine.”

She grinned deviously to herself. _Riding crop it is._ “Which areas?”

“Inner thighs and ass can take the sting, but go lightly on my back and chest.”

She could already imagine taking the crop and smacking him around a bit. In a way that he liked and consented to of course, but she had to admit, she couldn’t help but feel a bit excited. “What kind of rope?” She asked, thinking that she could go to Isabela on how to tie nautical knots (and still be used for the bedroom). She had never been tied up—save for the times she, Carver, and Bethany tied each other up to prepare if they were ever kidnapped—and thus couldn’t be sure of what fabric to use.

He yawned again, squirming slightly and nudging her body with his elbow softly. Biting her lip from smiling, they switched positions as she lay on her back while he laid his head on her upper chest, cuddling next to her with her arm around his shoulders. “Silk.” He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Since we can get it…”

The way he said it had a touch of longing. “Have you used silk?” She asked curiously, using her other hand to stroke his soft hair.

“Only at the Circle, and only when Ka….someone could steal it.” He sighed heavily, and she only hesitated for a split second before she resumed combing her fingers through his hair. _Alright, turn this back around before he starts dwelling on it._

“You mentioned something about dangling something that you wanted while tied up.” She curled her hand downward, gently caressing his jaw line. He rubbed his cheek into her palm, making a sound that almost sounded like a purr. _Good, got him distracted. Outwardly, at least._ “What do you want?”

“Surprise me.” He muttered tiredly.

She huffed, deciding to stroke his shoulders instead of rolling her eyes irritably. _I’ll think on that later. OK, so riding crop on thighs and butt, silk rope, can get those. What else…oh yeah._ “What do you mean by messing with you?”

“Mmmm…” Anders paused, nudging her hand on his jaw to continue stroking when she stopped. _He acts like a dog. He says cats do the same, but I can’t attest to that._ “Not anything extreme I guess…just mild insults when I don’t follow your orders, name calling, telling me what to do every step of the way, have me pleasure you at your whim, things like that.”

_I can do the bossing around. And pleasuring at my whim._ “Name calling?”

“As long as it isn’t ‘abomination’ or ‘robe’—“

“I would never call you any of those.” She said gently, a little mortified that he would suggest it.

“I never thought you would ever want me to call you my ‘mage bitch', but there you go.” His voice had an edge of mischief to it as he referenced to a rather passionate session that they had four days ago. She clicked her teeth, running her fingers on his stubble.

“Heat of the moment.” She said nonchalantly. She had been rather surprised herself when she begged him to call her that, but since she had been rather tipsy after a night out with Varric and jumped Anders after giving him consent over and over, and it was incredibly hot when he eventually managed to squeak out the words tentatively, she didn’t particularly mind. “So…what…boy toy or something?”   She was horrible with nicknames.

“Actually,” he wiggled a bit to lay closer to her, and her hand returned to his forehead, “try using ‘ _schaeker’_ on me, and see where that goes.”

“ ‘ _Schaeker’_?” She repeated hesitantly, the ‘ch’ having a harsh and hard sound. _That has to be Ander._

“It’s Ander for ‘slut’,” he murmured.

Her eyebrows shot up her forehead as she stared at him. _Yeah, I can see why he sounded uncomfortable with calling me something weird now._ “But…why? You’re not a slut.”

“You’re not a bitch but you were moaning and wiggling your ass at me to say it. I don’t know, it….you got really into it when I called you a bitch, which you are not. I might have…imagined what it would’ve been like if you called me _schaeker_ while being a Dom and I…might have gotten off on it.” He finished guiltily, and she could feel his cheeks burning against her chest.

She didn’t know whether to keep staring at him or start laughing nervously. _Well, I’m certainly learning new and fun things about him every day. I have a lot to live up to, shit._ “You’d…be okay with that?”

“If you use it and I don’t like it, or if you are uncomfortable, use boy toy or something else then.” He said quietly, shifting uncomfortably.

Feeling that she should show that she didn’t feel weirded out, she continued stroking his hair, kissing the top of his head. “I’m sure I’ll manage to find a name you will really enjoy,” she said with a hint of seduction in her voice, and he visibly relaxed against her. “Just make sure to let me know how I’m doing. I don’t want to screw up.”

“You won’t.” He said confidently, albeit a little drowsily.

She tapped her fingers on his head, wondering if she should bring up another concern, but it had to be addressed. “Does Justice know what we are doing?” She asked carefully.

She felt a puff of air against her chest; Anders chuckled for a bit. “He does. He was confused and has no idea why we would do something like this, but he won’t interfere. I forgot to mention it, but he seemed a bit freaked out when I acted as the dominant.”

“He watched us?” Kira blanched, mortified.

“Thankfully not, he blocked us out but he felt…I think he felt worried. I got really excited when you were making a lot of noises, and he is not familiar with sadism or you shrieking in pain.” Anders explained. “I don’t know if you noticed, but a couple of times I had to slow down to let him feel that you were enjoying it, though I did go over what I would be doing to you beforehand with him.”

Kira felt a wave of affection for the spirit. Sure, he might have begrudgingly ‘allowed’ her and Anders being together, but it was sweet that he felt concerned about her. “Well, good. Last thing I want is to be punishing you and he takes over your body going, ‘Grr, stay away from my mortal’!”

Anders laughed, pressing his lips against her chest to smother the noise. “He felt a little annoyed when you said, ‘grr’.”

_Not the rest of it, though. Come to think of it, what would happen if Justice_ did _manifest while I…_ An image came into her mind of Justice seizing control over a tied up Anders and bursting through the rope, howling and glowing naked. _Not going to lie; that would scare the piss out of me._ “To be clear though, he won’t, er, take over, right?”

“No,” Anders said firmly. “I trust you, and so does he.”

Her heart warmed at his words, and she didn’t stop the proud grin spreading across her face. “Well, as long as he knows that you want me to do this and that I would never hurt you, then that’s fine.” She said diplomatically. She wouldn’t mind talking to Justice himself if he had questions, but not after she and Anders just had sex and were both naked.

“Any other questions?” Anders couldn’t stifle another yawn, burying his face into her bosom again.

She thought about it a little, before shaking her head. “No,” she said truthfully, drawing him closer into her. She started feeling weary herself now, and opted to write down everything once she took a nap. “How about we rest for a bit before getting some breakfast?”

“It’ll be dinner by then.” Anders said groggily, and she reached over for a blanket to cover them both.

“Well, you’ll get lots of sleep and a nice dinner then,” she kissed his forehead, and he grunted in acknowledgement, both of them silently easing in the soft bed. Within minutes she felt and heard his breathing change, and she felt slight relief as she cocked her head to look at his sleeping face. He looked the most at peace when not awake, and she wished one day that he would look that way while not in the Fade. This left her time to figure out the logistics of what she should do.

_Surprise him huh?_ She thought, moving her hand down to rest on her pelvis as she shifted her body against the ache of staying in one position too long. _What could I do to make him writhe while being tied up? Something visual, I suppose. He likes that. Me naked?_ Her inner thigh itched, and taking a quick glance to make sure Anders still slept soundly, scratched it hurriedly _. It would be great to tease him with it through touch though…maybe blindfolded? If it were the same thing, it would be two birds with one stone—_

Brushing against her sex, she stopped moving her hand as an idea burst into her mind. The image presented itself as if it were natural. At first she was shocked; she had never done something like that before, and much less never seen herself look like that. Then she thought of how Anders would react to seeing it, then feel it while blindfolded, and a smile lined her face wickedly. _Ohhhh, that is brilliant. He is going to go batshit insane for that._ Proud that she found something new to tease him with, she scooted more into the bed, settling back into the Fade to dance through more ideas to give him a night that he won’t ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the good stuff when Kira has her way with Anders ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Kira Dom/Anders Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira lets her cold and calculating side show when she dominates over Anders, and he enjoys the hell out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to Jennifer Hawke who took the time to beta this chapter as well. Her work is excellent, so please be sure to check her out.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferHawke/pseuds/JenniferHawke
> 
> August 9th 2016-Now with Fanart drawn by the talented Ominousdeer on tumblr!!  
> http://kirasdream13.tumblr.com/post/148710221825/ominousdeer-was-super-sweet-and-awesome-and-drew
> 
> Warnings: Spanking, restraints, painplay, dirty talk, biting, rough sex, hair pulling, blindfolds, hitting with implementations (consensual), orgasm denial

As much as she hated to do it, Kira intentionally made an effort to not to have sex with Anders for a week. For the night she had planned, she needed him to be desperate for it right from the start. She couldn’t do anything to stop him from pleasuring himself, and she hoped that he would at least since she intended to tease him mercilessly. However, he didn’t seem very suspicious. Both of them were extremely busy with his all day and night clinic and her running around Kirkwall and Sundermount on random missions, helping out refugees and the poor, and avoiding getting an actual job; therefore, when one or both came back late at night or early in the morning to just lay on the bed together, they couldn’t blame each other for the lack of sex.

Several instances of little white lies had to be done. She said that she had to go to the library one day when in fact she ran to the Hanged Man and had a very awkward yet educational talk on erotic insults with Varric, along with him supplying books for her research. She had to suddenly go to the Docks after dinner another night to check up on some shipment for some refugees when instead she met up with Isabela on how to tie someone up—something that Isabela had _way_ too much fun with. And then the shopping trip with her mother had been awkward; Anders didn’t like going to shops, so at least he didn’t get to see what she bought. Her mother, however, caught Kira buying what seemed to be an innocent pair of stockings and a riding crop and the narrowed gaze that she gave her daughter looked disapproving yet very knowing.

Kira got lucky on the day that she had planned for. Anders came home early, earlier than her. She ran into the estate after a quick errand with Sebastian for the Seneschal, and she found Anders lying in bed reading when she had rushed up the stairs. Brushing off his questions of why she arrived home early, she had cuddled up next to him, letting him eat and relax for a bit. Her mother and the others were out for several hours, but once the door she shut the door, they wouldn’t be disturbed.

Half an hour passed since Anders ate, the mage seeming fully and happy. Kira playfully leaned into him as he read his book, kissing his cheek. “So,” she said coyly when he looked over at her inquisitively, “I can’t help but notice that it has been a week since we made love.”

His relaxed face instantly changed to hazed, and he tossed the book aside as he grabbed and kissed her. Her eyes went wide momentarily, not expecting him to throw himself at her. Yet, at least. “Wait, babe,” she breathed as his lips traveled to her neck, nipping her. _Oh crap, I better control this fast or I’m going to blow it._ “Did you not…ah…”

“No time,” his hands unfastened her robe, sliding to her bare stomach. “Either there were people around or I was too exhausted.”

She held onto his words. _If I’m going to make him have—hopefully—one of the best orgasms in his life, I better calm down._ His hands traveled downward, and she snatched his hands in panic. Couldn’t have him finding out what the surprise was yet. “I have to use the privy real quick,” she explained, and he grumbled at her, but withdrew his hands and stopped kissing her.

“Sorry,” she said apologetically as she kissed his lips tenderly, evil thoughts entering her mind excitedly of what she wanted to do to him. She pulled away quickly and slipped off the bed, readjusting her robe. “Leave that on,” she said as he started pulling off his shirt. Half off, he looked at her underneath the hem, but then put it back on under her watchful gaze, now suspicious. “I like taking your clothes off,” she blew him a kiss, then hurried out the door before he could say anything and to the privy.

Once the privy door clicked shut, she grabbed the pack of items that she had hidden in the closet. As quickly as she could, she combed her short hair, freshened her makeup, dabbed a little perfume on her wrists, and pulled on her clothes and shoes. Taking a quick look in the mirror, she nodded, satisfied with what she saw. She wore high heels that made her feel tall (and thus powerful since she was fairly short), black thigh-high tights with a very short and form fitting black dress that barely covered her pelvis. She gave her palm a tentative smack with the riding crop that she held in her other hand, checking over her expression to make sure it she looked cold and disinterested. Her gold hair framed her pale face, and her blue eyes resembled steeled ice.

 _Ok, act confident, like he is yours._ She thought as she stared at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath. _Make sure he communicates how he feels, and watch for every movement and every word he makes. I’m here to make sure he has a good time and loves every second of this._ She took another deep breath, and lifted the front of the dress, her lower half now naked in the mirror. _It looks so weird like that. Isabela said it might itch tomorrow, so hope he enjoys this._ She smoothed the dress down, taking her robe and pulling it back on, double checking that the robe covered her dress, then nodded firmly. _Showtime, baby._

She psyched herself up on the walk back to her room. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she focused on keeping a calm façade, tapping the riding crop on the back of her leg as she paused at the closed door of her room. _This is for him,_ she told herself, and took one last breath before coolly opening the door.

Anders sat at the edge of the bed, smoothing his hair back with the leather thong in his mouth. His head cocked slightly down, he didn’t see her when she entered and closed the door softly behind her, locking it. _Wonder if I should do something with the leather,_ she thought as he tied his hair back.

“So, mind if we—“ He stopped when he looked up, noticing her tights under her robe. “Are you cold? Don’t worry, I’ll be able to make you feel nice and—“ his smug voice choked when she slid the robe off her shoulders, exposing her very revealing dress. Upon registering that she wore black lace and skin tight clothing, his jaw dropped to the floor along with her robe, his eyes wide and dilated. It took a lot of restraint to not smile or giggle nervously at him staring so openly and lustfully at her.

“Attention, please,” She revealed the riding crop from behind her back, smacking it into her palm. His eyes snapped from her body to her face, his mouth still open. Confusion turned to hope then to delight when his eyes flickered to the crop then back to her face. “I’ve heard quite a few things about you, Serah. Things that you need… _discipline_ …in.” She watched his face carefully, to see if he would be in the mood, but she barely waited half a second before he started nodding frantically, a boyish grin on his face. “So you admit that you need punishment?” She asked coolly.

“Oh yes.” He slid so quickly and eagerly onto his knees that she almost started laughing. “I’ve done horrible, horrible, things. Only you can—“

“Who said you could kneel?” She whapped the crop against her palm again, ignoring the slight sting but the sharp sound elicited the reaction she had hoped for. Anders almost flinched, scooting back onto the bed quickly, his round eyes watching her. “We need to go over some rules, after all, and I won’t have you disobeying my word. Is that clear?”

“Yes….” He looked uncertain for a moment. “What should I call you, Mistress?”

 _Definitely not that_ , she thought dryly. Orana still had difficulty calling Kira by her first name. “Milady is preferable.” Kira said, purposefully asking him to use the peasant form to address her. He seemed to catch it, since he fought against a very happy smile. “Now, my pet,” she said as she strode over to him, his body quivering in excitement. “We need to go over conditions before we start.” She gently laid the end of the crop on his knees, smacking him lightly when his eyes flickered away from hers. “Keep your eyes on mine. I will not hurt you. Yet. Tell me your safe word.”

“Orange for slow down and apple for stop. Three taps for nonverbal or three grunts if restrained.” He said instantly as she moved the crop up his thigh.

 _If it wasn’t obvious that he has done this before, it is now. And what the void, I didn’t have any nonverbal shit._ The crop stopped right at his crotch, and though he fidgeted, he didn’t look down, keeping eye contact with her. “Good,” she acknowledged, noticing that his breathing began to come deeper. “I will give you orders and you are to follow them, and I expect a verbal confirmation. I will not gag you, but if you cannot speak, you are to nod or shake your head. I expect to have feedback if you are not enjoying what we are doing or if you are in pain at any time no matter the situation. Is that understood?”

“Yes, milady.” He nodded, and he looked like he tried very hard to hide his smile. “May I ask questions?”

“You can ask permission to do so.” Kira inclined her head. “If you have one, proceed.”

“If I misbehave…” He couldn’t stop an anticipatory grin, and she felt strongly reminded of herself when she defied him purposefully, “…what will be my punishment?”

Kira slowly moved the crop to his inner thigh and gave a light tap. His thigh muscle tensed for several seconds before relaxing when she didn’t tap him again. “I will not hurt you beyond your threshold, but I can’t say that you won’t feel a sting or two.” She allowed a coy smile when his eyes lit up. “As for harsher punishments…that will be up for me to decide.” In all honesty, she only had two types planned, and she hoped that he wouldn’t push her beyond that. “We shall begin then, yes?”

“Yes, milady.” He nodded, keeping his delighted eyes on hers despite moving her crop up his leg again.

“Very well. I have a simple task for you.” She slipped the crop underneath his shirt, raising the hem to his chest, and still he did not look away. “Take this off.”

“Yes, milady.” He practically threw his shirt off, bunching it and tossing it to the floor before his eyes immediately looked back to hers. His hands were settling to the buttons of his pants before she gave his hand a light smack with the crop.

“I don’t believe I told you to do that.” She watched him carefully, unsure if she acted out of bounds, but he seemed to relish it and snatched his hands away while looking back to her with lustful eyes. _And I haven’t gotten to the good bits yet, damn._ “I will warn you now: do _not_ test me. You will not like it.”

The look that he gave her silently mocked her, as if thinking ‘yeah, right’, but he straightened and nodded. She had half a mind to discipline him right then and there, but she was going to draw this out until he got what he wanted. “On your feet,” she tapped his outer thigh and he immediately stood, straightening his posture when she motioned him to walk from the bed so she could circle around him. He towered over her by almost a foot even with her heels on, and in other situations she would’ve been a little intimidated by him towering over her. However, running the tip of the crop around his muscled back to his taut chest, muscles rippling in tension whenever she gave him a light smack when he fidgeted or quivered, she had a very strange sense of power. She walked around him slowly, and took time to view his gold hair, the fire casting arcs of light along his body, and just the way he stood, rapt to attention and slightly nervous.

“You’re a very handsome man, you know that?” She said admirably as she circled to his front, grazing the crop to his abdomen. When he didn’t answer immediately she looked up at him, intending to give him a light smack to his inner thigh in punishment, when she saw an emotion that he hadn’t made yet: doubt. “Do you disagree?” She prompted, and catching himself, Anders shook his head.

“No, milady,” he said, forcing a smile.

Kira pulled away the crop away from his chest, tapping it against her calf impatiently. _Out of all times for his insecurities to come out, it has to be now._

“…Did I displease you?” He asked cautiously when she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Quite.” She said firmly, reaching out to him with her hand. His eyes flickered to her palm and his chest muscles tensed as if she would smack him, but she merely laid a hand on his chest, pulling in mana to ensure her usual ice cold hands were warm. “In all honesty, my pet,” she circled around him again, this time trailing her fingers across his pecs to his biceps to his shoulder blade, “I’m not sure how you fail to see that you are the finest specimen of a man.”

“Perhaps milady could enlighten me.” An edge of playfulness sounded in his voice, and she smiled to herself, pleased that he couldn’t see her. Anders responded well to touch and words, so although she would be punishing him, she also wanted him to feel confident.

“I don’t remember saying that you could suggest things,” she gave his ass a sharp smack and he jumped, shooting her a pleased smile before whipping his head around to stare in front of him. “But it is a good suggestion nonetheless. Take care not to overstep your boundaries again, my pet.”

“Yes, milady.” He answered with a slight strain, as though he tried not to laugh. She smacked his rear again, and he let out a squeak.

“Was that a giggle, pet?” She asked coldly, and he shook his head quickly.

“No, milady. Just nervous and excited.” He said, trying and failing to keep from giggling again.

“Hmmm….” Taking a little time for him to start fidgeting in anticipation, she ran a single finger up his spine, and with it, mana that she twisted into cold air. He froze, his shoulders rolled up as her finger traveled upward, and she knew he must feel as though she dragged a piece of ice up his hot skin. She pulled her hand away and he gasped, his muscles instantly relaxing in relief. “How did that feel, pet?”

“It was….” His breathing came deep, and she smacked his butt sharply with the crop when he didn’t answer. He jumped, instantly saying, “It was torturous and pleasurable, milady! I had no idea you could do something like that!”

She almost sighed with relief. She hoped he would experience dual sensations of pain and desire since he had used electricity on her when he acted the dominant, and now had a chance to indulge _him_ on her hidden knowledge of sexual magic. “Just one of the many surprises I have for you,” she said demurely, setting the crop on the bed behind her. “Take care that I do not use magic on you often. I only have one vial of lyrium, and if you wish me to indulge you in a certain activity, I suggest you obey my every command.”

He stiffened before nodding. She hoped that his anticipation for the ‘certain activity’ would still his sense of rebelliousness since she only did have one vial left, and there were only so many times she could punish him before the novelty wore off. “So,” she returned her hands to the small of his back, and he kept still, though his skin tremored at her slightly cold palms. “You want me to enlighten you?” Her hands traced the top of his pants, and his already deep breathing began to come faster as her hands moved to his front, pressing her chest up against his bare back.

“Please.” He breathed as she unbuckled him.

“Well, besides being a bit more compliant,” she whipped off the belt, tossing it to the bed before returning a hand on his abdomen and the other in the dip of his back, “you are exceptionally attractive. Your gold eyes, flaxen hair, elegant nose—“ she heard him huff, “your high cheekbones, all of it drives people up a wall, including me. And your body….did you know how much I craved to see you even shirtless?” The palm on his abdomen smoothed down to his hip, and his breathing hitched. “To see these broad shoulders and fine hips? To kiss the muscles flexing in your arms?” She pressed her lips against his tricep and he shivered. “I could only dream of seeing you bare and naked, hard muscles holding me and soft hands caressing me, and doing this?” She licked a line on his spine just underneath his shoulder blades as she slipped her hand on his back under his pants and smalls, a soft moan escaping from his lips as her fingers brushed his rear. “It was an impossibility to merely touch you. And you knew it. Teasing me and tormenting me with your coy little looks and mockingly swaying your hips when I would look at you with want.” She squeezed his round and soft bottom while using her other hand to ‘accidentally’ brush against the bulge in his trousers, and he made a guttural sound before inhaling it back.

“You did the same to me, _milady_ ,” she heard him say softly but defiantly.

She only took half a second before she pulled his pants down and swatted him hard on his bare ass. He cried out before restraining his voice and she almost froze up in horror. “Was that too harsh of a punishment?” She asked coldly, but gently moved her hand to his hip.

“No,” he choked out, and his voice had taken on a deeper tone, reserved for when he started to drown in lust and carnage. “Maker, that was perfect.”

“Ok,” the relief evident in her voice, she felt very glad that she didn’t overstep her boundaries, but she quelled the relief quickly. _He does like it rough._ “Glad to hear that your ass can take a pounding then,” she said more confidentially, swatting him again but much more lightly. He still grunted, his hips jerking a bit against her other hand on his thigh, and she could feel how hard he became through his smalls. _Time to go to step two._

She circled around him, keeping her hands on the lower half of his body until they were face to face. He had to look down at her, but with no sense of superiority; vigilant yet slightly fearful, his gaze shone dark with desire as her hand slipped down his smalls to close around his hard length. “To give you more motivation for you to follow my word, I will reward you if you do well.” She squeezed just around the ring of his tip, and he hissed, bucking into her hand before she put her free hand on his chest to stop him, smirking at him. “I said _if_. Did I tell you to fuck my hand?”

“No, milady.” He said lowly, and his inner thighs trembled against his body’s want. Whether he acted so eager because of her in the dominant role or her dragging out foreplay, it didn’t matter. She will make him beg and plead for her to end him.

“Good.” She untied his smalls and let it drop to the floor along with his pants, and he stood bare for her. Thinking it was a little too cold to merely turn away, she let him watch her look at him up and down appreciatively, before motioning towards the desk chair. “Get the chair, bring it over here, and sit in it.”

A wave of confusion passed on his face before he obeyed, walking quickly over and scooting the chair directly in front of her, before lowering himself onto it, his eyes always on hers. She had placed a cushion on it beforehand; it would be a crime for his cute little butt to get splinters, and she padded the sides with soft fabric so his arms would be comfortable.

“Orders, milady?” He asked tentatively when she turned to get the silk rope from her night dresser.

“Patience.” She reprimanded sharply and he fell silent. She languidly pulled the rope out of the dresser, pooling it into her hand. She turned to look at him, and upon seeing the rope his eyes lit up, and his back straightened against the chair. She tried not to grin evilly as she walked slowly to him. “So tell me, pet.” She loosened her grip on the rope and one end fell to the floor with a soft ‘plop’, dragging it behind her. His eyes flickered to the rope, but once she eased her legs on either side of his hips, her pelvis hovering over his, she had his complete attention. “How should I tie you up?”

“Ah…” He seemed to be at a loss of words as she ran the rope against his bare chest, and she felt his erection bob against her covered rear. “I don’t want to tell you…”

“Why not?” She pressed her chest against his, smiling innocently as she stretched the rope against his upper chest, pushing him away from her. He grunted softly, slightly resisting against the rope before she forcefully pushed him back again. “Afraid that you won’t be able to touch me?” She finally lowered herself onto him, her bare nether regions on his upper pelvis to drive him wild.

“Oh…” His hands snapped immediately to her hips, attempting to move her dress up before she smacked his hands away. “Maker, you’re not wearing anything underneath that—Milady.” He hastily added after she glared at him, swatting his hands away a second time.

“Not quite yet, pet.” She taunted, grabbing his wrists when they snuck up her thighs and jerking them behind the chair. “It’s apparent that you cannot control yourself, so until I deem it necessary,” grasping his wrists together in one hand, she used the other hand to wind the rope around his forearms, “you will not be able to touch me nor get out of this chair.”

“Yes, milady,” his voice sounded a bit higher than usual, and he openly panted. She tried to not to look too pleased that he thoroughly enjoyed this.

Once the rope was on tightly but still had some leeway for him to get out of, she smoothed her hands up to his shoulders, smirking at the pleading expression he gazed up at her. “Hmm. I don’t think that you’re completely at my mercy yet.” She mused aloud, grazing his lips with her own. “So tell me,” she kissed him for the first time, and he moaned softly as she pivoted her lower half against his erections, rubbing him against her folds, “tell me how I can make you beg.” She nibbled his jawline as he sighed wantonly, continuing to tease his hard length. She had to be careful not to angle her body a certain way, since she was teasing herself quite a bit, and had to mentally will away thoughts of riding him hard in the chair.

“Perhaps…” His voice sounded faraway, but she felt his legs tense before the tip of his erection slipped into her passage. She bit his neck in surprise, heat swarming her body when she heard him cry out in pain. Every cell in her body demanded that she sheath him inside her, to be deliciously filled with his hard cock. “Use me, milady,” Anders panted, but his voice had an edge of a challenge. “Let me thrust into you and please you, just the way you like it.”

 _Get yourself together_ , she snapped at herself, and groaned when she felt him slowly start pushing into her. Her arousal spread, making her paralyzed around him and wanting nothing more than have him fuck her right in this chair. _You’re doing this for him; you can ride him later._

Gritting her teeth, she swiftly raised her pelvis, extracting him from her as she moved back as calmly as she could. Thankfully, her dress still covered the tops of her thighs, and she forced herself back in the mindset of her dominant personality, not the desperate woman who lusted after his cock. “Trying to seduce me, are you?” She asked coldly, and he didn’t even flinch. Instead, he looked like a naughty boy getting away with something extremely devious. _I should have known that he wouldn’t have made it easy for him to submit._

“No, milady,” he said in mock innocence, a lopsided grin on his face. “I only wanted to please you.”

She didn’t answer him, tapping the side of her thigh and looking at him crossly. _I really didn’t want to reveal it this early, but I guess this is the most opportune time._ She sighed heavily, straightening her back as though she were bored. “I suppose I have no choice but to punish you.”

Anders looked the happiest he looked in days. _This guy is a masochist._ She thought dryly when she leaned against the desk, facing him. “Tell me, pet,” she edged her fingers underneath the black lace hem that stretched across her legs, “do you like seeing me naked?”

He cocked an eyebrow, his expression varying between confusion and intrigue. “Yes, milady,” he said, his voice lifting higher, almost questioning.

She smiled sweetly at him, her hands bringing the hem up slowly against her legs, with one hand trailing closer to her center. “Tell me why.”

He looked a little more confused, but he kept his erection maintained as his eyes followed her hands. “It gets me excited and I….like to think about how I can touch and take you.”

It took a lot of self-control to not become soaking wet at his words. Quelling her nervousness on how he was going to react once he saw her, she smothered it with a smirk, lifting the hem to barely cover her sex. “Do you want to see me touch myself?” She asked casually, and he nodded eagerly. Taking care to not stare intently at him, she lifted the hem to settle on her hips, glancing coyly at him for his reaction.

Upon seeing her sex shaved and bare for the exception of a thin strip down the center, Anders’ jaw dropped again, his eyes instantly going black and his arms tensing against the rope that held him to the chair. She didn’t bother to hide her pleased grin, inwardly relieved that he seemed to like it. “Hm, shame,” she sighed sadly, trailing her fingers on either side of the strip down to her folds that stood pink against her white flesh. “I like touching myself, but I much prefer a certain mage who is currently tied up to do it for me…”

He lunged from his chair, and anticipating his move, she spiraled a gravitational pull around him, slowing his movements so he wouldn’t fall face first from tripping. Using just a little bit of additional force mana, she straightened the chair gently, then cut off the gravitational pull. The force of the broken pull snapped him back into the seat, still tied and restrained, his eyes primal and lustful.

“Kira,” he said darkly, and she almost cracked. He never used her name during sex unless he was about to lose it.

“Yes?” She asked sweetly, running her fingers languidly around her sex, his eyes following her every movement.

“Please, I…” He made an incomprehensible noise when her index finger slid to her entrance, his mouth still open and his chest rising rapidly. She tried not to stare at his erection for too long; otherwise she might just give in.

“You want to touch this?” She teased, opening herself and shifting her hand so he could see her center and her finger swirling her wet entrance. “To see and feel my shaved pussy take in your long, hard cock?”

He didn’t answer, his gaze blazing far more than the sun’s. Panting intensely, his toes curled into the rug, on the verge of losing himself into savage lust. She had an idea that he would probably like it, but for him to act like this? It just made her feel _powerful_. “Please.” He uttered finally, his gold eyes looking straight into her soul as though he could convince her to let him touch her.

 _No pity._ “Sorry, babe.” She said regrettably, intentionally using her nickname for him, and opened a drawer and pulled out a silk scarf. His eyes snapped to the scarf then back to her, horror flooding his face when he realized what she intended to do with it.

“You wouldn’t.” His voice wasn’t fearful, but had turned to almost begging.

She shrugged. “A punishment is a punishment.” She said as she approached him, rolling the scarf into a wide strip. Looking between the cloth and her, his earlier defiance turned to pleading.

“I can’t touch you, fine, but please, just let me look at it for a few seconds—“

“No.” As gently as she could since he jerked his head back, she tied the cloth around his eyes, blindfolding him as he whined at her.

“Please, no, I’ll be good, I’ll do whatever you want—“

“What part of ‘no’ do you not understand?” She smacked his inner thigh and he groaned loudly. “Did I or did I not tell you that if you test me, I would do something you wouldn’t like?”

He tried lurching again from the chair, and she smacked his inner thighs harder. Upon him choking back another cry, she quickly pushed him against the chair and straddled one of his legs, setting her bare sex against his thigh. Just as she hoped he instantly relaxed, his head immediately turning in her direction, his mouth open. “Remember what else I said,” she softened her voice just enough to be authoritative but reasonable. “I will reward you if you do well, and I am here for your enjoyment; I expect you to keep me informed.”

He quieted for a moment, before his erection jerked. “Keep going,” he said heavily, and she withheld a sigh that he still enjoyed this, kissing him swiftly and pulled herself back away. “Wait, don’t go—“                 “I will not leave you, but I want you to feel everything without having the distraction of sight.” She let malice creep into her voice, and he whined in response. She had to watch his mood carefully, since he had switched from wanting to throw her underneath him to pleading to see her naked in a span of five seconds; she did not want him to fall into uncontrollable mood swings. She eased off him, smacking his inner thighs again once she slid off. “Open your legs. I need room.”

He hesitated for half a second before he obliged, and color rose in his cheeks, clearly a little embarrassed at the vulnerable position. Deciding to torture him a little, she did not touch him, and she fell silent as she knelt carefully in between his legs. Taking a few moments to gauge exactly how much mana she had, she watched him begin to nervously fidget at her silence and inaction. His head turned down towards her, but being blindfolded he would be unsure of what she was doing, and his face held a small frown. Determining that she had more than enough mana for her next plan, she warmed her hands and placed them on his inner thigh, gently massaging him as her hands slowly traveled upward. His legs tensed at her touch at first, but gradually loosened when she didn’t smack him, and he sighed languidly as her fingers brushed against his balls.

“My, these are quite heavy.” She marveled as she cupped them, and his breath escaped into a hiss. “Pet, did you really not pleasure yourself this entire week?”

“Once,” he said instantly, and she had to bite her inner lip from laughing. _He’s quick to answer when I have his balls in my hands._

“When?”

“Six days ago. I had to, I’m sorry.”

She hesitated at his apology, which seemed pleading and genuine. _I didn’t expect him to give in quite so soon._ “I merely only asked if you pleasured yourself; it would not have mattered if it were today.” She clarified sternly, and he nodded sheepishly. “However, I have to pity you. You must be dying for a release.”

He groaned heavily, his lips pressed tightly together. He knew what she was leading to. “Yes, I am, milady.” He said reluctantly.

She grinned wickedly, even though he couldn’t see her, and kissed the base of his shaft. “You know that I’m going to make you regret it, then.” Drawing in cold mana into her breath, she said, “With what I’m about to do to you, you are not allowed to cum nor thrust, do I make myself clear?” At his anticipatory nod, she took a deep breath and blew gently on his shaft. His body immediately tensed, a small “ah” escaping from his lips. It wasn’t enough to freeze him but from the way his length twitched as she moved upward it seemed intense for him. She could hear his fingers scratching against the silk rope and he bit his lip, staving off the sensation as best he could. She massaged his inner thighs, muscles straining under his skin, and several times he whimpered, but not once did he say any of his safe words. He flinched once she reached his tip, and quickly switching her mana to warm her mouth and lips, dove in to take his entire length into her.

He threw his head back with a loud moan, and the sound cut into the core of her being while she moved her lips up and down rapidly, swirling her tongue around it to lubricate him. He had enjoyed her using cold/hot mana on him, but she never used cold mana on his cock. She suddenly took him out of her mouth with a pop, switched her mana back to cold while he whined angrily at her to continue, and blew another line of icy air against his wet length. He didn’t stop mewling until she encased him with her warm mouth again once she reached the top. She repeated this twice more, and each time made herself colder and hotter, and he became louder and more wanton.

The third time she wrapped her lips around only his tip, licking him teasingly as she glanced up to see his desperate expression. She felt his hips jerk and his cock suddenly thrust into her mouth, the tip ramming against the back of her throat. Choking back her gag reflex, she angrily slammed his hips back down against the chair, coughing as she withdrew him from her _. I didn’t tease him that much!_ She thought furiously, barely registering that he frantically apologized as she rose from her position. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself so she wouldn’t act out in anger, his head looking around for her and still apologizing profusely. She knew it was an accident, but if she played her cards right, it would allow more room for his other kinks. _If he wants me to rough him up, he’ll get it._

“What did I say to you?” She coldly demanded as she interrupted him, taking his hair by the roots and yanking his head back for his face to be upturned towards her. He yelped in pain, and she watched and listened for any of his safe words, but none came.

“I’m sorry!” He stammered, his chest rising rapidly. Still blindfolded, the fabric shifted, as if he were blinking rapidly. “It was an accident, I swear, I didn’t mean—“

“Answer the question.” She smacked his inner thigh and he bit back a whimper.

“I’m sorry, I—you told me not to do that, to thrust into your mouth—“

“Couldn’t help yourself, could you?” She hissed as she threw a leg on the other side to straddle him, taking care to have his length bobbing behind her. “Couldn’t help fucking my mouth like the _schaeker_ that you are.”

“No…” His voice hitched at the word that she used, his bottom lip trembling. Before she could feel a wave of horror that she called him that, he breathed, “I can’t help wanting to pump my seed into you over and over, have you ride me until I am dry, and I can’t stop. Please, punish me for being such a dirty _schaeker_ , milady.”

She snorted through her nose in laughter, stifling it quickly. _Maker, this man is a strange one._ She was relieved that he loved this instead of feeling repulsed _._ “Did I tell you to speak?” Her hand in his hair curled into a fist, pulling his hair more as he yelped out “No!”. “Though I’m quite pleased that you know that you are a dirty _schaeker_.” She twisted her hand to the right, tilting his head to the side as she licked a line up his neck, biting his earlobe. He moaned softly, his cock twitching again against her rear. “Your little pleads and groans when I do filthy things to you. You don’t think I can’t feel and see your dick jerking every time I smack you, _schaeker_? The lust in your voice when you beg me to punish you is quite apparent. You just love me torturing your quivering cock, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he sighed, then gasped when she sharply bit the side of his neck. “I love it when you tease me and suck me, bite me and mark me—oh…” His voice cut off as she sucked his skin, marking him like he wanted, and within seconds he descended into mere noise. She could feel a vein pulsing rapidly under her tongue, his voice gasping in pleasure, his chest rising against hers, and his cock straining to touch her, and it took every ounce of self-control to not untie him and throw him on the bed. She shifted her pelvis again to rub against his cock, still marking him, and they both groaned as her folds molded around his length. _I didn’t think I would want him so bad during this…_

He suddenly made a deep guttural sound when she allowed him to push a little inside her. _Oh fuck, that feels so good. I don’t think I could please myself on him yet…oh fuck it, I'm teasing_ him _, not the other way around._ She moved her hand from his hair and hitched her dress up to her waist, reaching around to grasp his hard and dripping cock.

“Oh Maker,” she growled as she trailed her lips from his neck and to his ear, guiding him to her entrance. He groaned loudly as she slowly impaled herself onto him, biting his earlobe and along his jawline. “I barely touch you and you’re ready to fuck. Is that all you want now, sex? When you’re at your clinic, tending to your patients, is that what you think of?”

“Yes,” he breathed heavily as she circled her pelvis against his, grinding the tip against the spot where she desperately needed him. “I think of bending you over the desk and fucking you from behind, or you coming over and throwing me into the room, using and riding my cock to relieve yourself on me, and ohh…” his voice warbled when she thrust against him, taking him deep inside her.

“Speaking of using you,” bracing her hands on his strong shoulders, she used him as leverage as she ground against him, teasing them both mercilessly, “that is what I’m going to do. I’m going to ride your dick, hard. You can thrust into me, but you will not cum. You will tell me if you are about to.” She increased her speed and force, taking him faster and deeper, both of them beginning to pant. “I will—oh maker you are so hard right now--fuck you until I am done. Do I make myself clear?”

He responded by jerking his hips against her rapidly, causing her to bounce up and down on him. White hot pleasure seared through her core, and she dug her nails into shoulders to hold onto him. Even tied up and blindfolded and submissive, he could still wring her body through lust without much effort. She bit her lip to smother a loud and needy moan, willing herself to remain in control and to not drown in ecstasy.

“Answer me.” She commanded as she rode him, icing her fingers as they trailed down his chest. He let out a strangled ‘yes’ and kept going, his breath gasping in air as her thumbs circled his sensitive nipples. His head hung back as her fingers brushed them again and again, making them rosy and erect, and she took him faster. “You should see yourself.” She leaned towards him so she could whisper into his ear, just loud enough over the wet slap of their hips. “You yield so easily to me, so eagerly. I can make you do anything I want, and you will do it.” He whimpered, his adam’s apple bobbing when she kissed the side of his neck and continued to circle her fingers. “You are going to make me cum as much as I want, and maybe, just maybe, I’ll return the favor—“

In the heat of the moment she pinched his nipples and sent ice mana ripping through his chest. He drew back sharply, frantically breathing, “Orange orange orange orange,” and she abruptly cut of her mana and snatched her fingers away, horrified. _Shit I forgot he hates pinching!_ “I’m so sorry! Oh Maker, I’m an idiot, I’m sorry!” She apologized quickly, slowing her hips and warming her hands to balance his body temperature.

“Keep going,” he said through gritted teeth, thrusting harder into her as though to prove his point. “I said orange, not apple. You are doing so well, don’t stop, please…”

“Uhm…right,” she said hesitantly, feeling his body shaking in an effort to keep pleasuring her. Taking half a second to quell her guilt and forcing herself to go back into dominant mode, she resumed grinding into him, taking his face into her hands and making sure they were warm. _Way to fuck it up, Kira. Make it up to him right this minute. Take off the blindfold, but make it seem like you want it._ “You did well, pet.” She kissed him softly, and let her hands trail to the back of his head. “But I find that I want you to witness me cuming on your cock.”

He gasped when she untied the cloth’s knot, and she pulled it off and tossed it in the direction of the bed, trying to not look nervous and guilty that she made him use a safe word. He blinked rapidly several times, dazed that she allowed this, and she leaned back, one hand holding onto his shoulder and the other tentatively rubbing her clit. “Look,” she said, angling herself so that he would be able to take in all of her.

His eyes immediately looked down to her pelvis, widening when she shifted her hand to stimulate herself and let him see the hairless area. His eyes went black, biting a corner of his lips, before he leaned back into the chair and pounded into her from below. She gasped at the raw power in his thrusts, her body bouncing up and down on his cock violently, and she had to dig her fingers in his shoulder so he wouldn’t buck her off. “Oh fuck, Anders…!” She unwillingly cried, rubbing herself harder as she took him, matching her speed with his. She felt her climax seizing her unexpectedly, stilling her hands as the heat swarmed her body and paralyzed her limbs. He kept going, his eyes still dark and primal and through the fog she heard herself telling him to slow down and he reluctantly obeyed, settling his hips to rock into her as the orgasm hummed into her.

She allowed herself ten seconds to breathe, her voice sounding shallow to his deep pants. Gathering herself quickly to resume their session, she looked up to catch him still staring at her shaved nether regions, his eyes still dark and cock still twitching inside her. She didn’t want to ask if he had seen a shaved pussy before—she was sure that he had at least once—but it still made her highly amused that he practically drooled at the sight of her.

“Do you want to touch it?” She asked quietly, quirking a smile at him.

He nodded, not looking up at her.

Another idea popped into her head, and she slowly rose off him carefully. “Don’t move until I tell you to,” she said as she wobbled slightly, her sex and thighs aching when she moved to the back of the chair to untie him.

“Yes, milady,” he said thickly as she undid the knots. She used the time to mentally calm herself, and go over her plan. It was now step three, and she had to make him very desperate before moving onto the final stage. She bit her lip nervously as her fingers fumbled with the knots, feeling worried that she might screw up again.

Once undone, she tossed the rope to the end of the bed with the blindfold, and though his hands curled into fists he didn’t move. She kicked off her heels since she wouldn't need them anymore then walked to the desk across from him, forcing herself to smile down at his naked and lightly sweaty form. She took a tiny vial from the desk drawer and drank the contents, setting the empty glass back into the desk before turning back to him and smiling.

“Since you did so well,” she took a sand timer from the corner of the desk, showing it to him casually, “I will allow you to do whatever it is that you want to me for one full minute.”

He stared at her darkly, his arms still behind the chair. He didn’t seem to notice her hesitation. “May I have two, milady?”

Her eyebrows rose in mild surprise. _Someone is getting greedy_. “What will you offer me in return?” She sighed, feigning disinterest.

“To make you cum hard on my tongue.”

She couldn’t stop the shudder of arousal at his words, and she gripped the edge of the desk, lest she let out a hungry moan. “You are quite a cocksure man.” She forced herself to say with intrigue, setting the one minute timer down in exchange for the five minute one. “Alright then, you have two minutes.” She hoisted herself onto the desk, her legs dangling over the edge and the dress still bunched at her hips. She spread her legs wider, smirking at his primal stance in the chair. Meeting his eyes, she turned the timer upside down and laid it on the desk. “Make it count.”

He threw himself at her without warning, crushing his lips to hers while forcing her body down with his chest, his hands grasping her waist to pull her hips closer to his. She gasped into his lips, his tongue searching for hers eagerly as his hands roamed her entire body, grasping and pulling and pinching. She had been sure that he would be aiming for her lower body, not rubbing his cock against her belly, but she held onto his shoulders regardless, enjoying the two minutes of him roughly using her body for his needs. _Only time he’ll be ‘dominant’, anyway._

He yanked the top of her dress down to allow a breast to pop out, ducking his head to suck on the nipple as his hand reached down to test her wet folds.   Familiar electricity coursed through her veins, making her moan as she raised her hips to take in his fingers. He pushed her back with his palm, biting into the flesh of her breast before he pushed her back on the desk. His teeth bit and nibbled up to her throat, licking the indent of her neck as she mewled at him incessantly. She glanced at the sand timer to see about a minute and a half remained, her heart flooding with dread that so much time had already passed. She didn’t want him to stop, but she had agreed for only two minutes, before she would be back in control.

“One minute and thirty…” She gasped as he marked her neck, gnawing and pulling her skin before he withdrew from her. She whined at him to continue before he knelt down, rolled his shoulders under her thighs and ran his tongue delicately along her folds. They shuddered at his touch, and he traced her entrance, his breath warming her insides. “Ah….” Her hips bucked into his face as she moaned at his tongue’s pressure and he used his hands to sharply push her ass down onto desk, lapping at her while she writhed. Intense warmth spread when he ran his tongue to her clit and sucked, his hands snaking from her hips to caress her hairless mound. Every delicious lick and fevered suck brought her closer and closer to cumming, and when he slid a hand down to press two fingers into her, she threw her head back with another shout as he warped his creation and electricity mana inside her. Her hands grasped for his hair, holding on for dear life, and his fingers moved effortlessly inside her with his lips purring against her clit, electricity connecting every nerve in her body to feel nothing but pleasure flowing into her. Groaning and crying out, she looked down to see that his eyes were flickering between her mound and the timer. Trying to swim against the drowning currents of arousal, gasping at his fingers curling inside her, one last lick brought her over the edge. Her back arched to ride out her second orgasm exploding through her, his name chanting on her lips as he kissed her clit for good measure.

Forcing herself to blink through the haze and turning her head to the side, the timer told that they had thirty seconds. She barely marveled at the fact that he made her cum in less than a minute when he gave a kiss on her mound and quickly straightened. Before she could ask what he was doing, he swept his hand over his length twice, lining himself to her entrance and plunged into her fluttering folds in five seconds flat. The lustful shout that ripped through her throat as he began stroking swiftly into her had to have alerted all of Kirkwall. He did not start tenderly or slowly, instead ramming into her as he groaned at her walls contracting wildly around him, and momentarily all thought of time was gone from her head. He pounded into her, her breast bouncing with his strokes and the desk slamming into the wall. He watched himself taking her, his eyes on his cock thrusting inside her shaved pussy, and she moaned and pleaded for him to keep going.

 _We should start slowing down…._ Her mind muttered as she yielded to his urging, raising her hips frantically against his. _You keep going and you won’t be able to stop. Slow the fuck down and go onto stage four._

“Fuck this feels so good, Anders,” she heard herself say defiantly, and he continued to thrust into her, his eyes moving to look into hers. Making herself look to the timer, she estimated that more than two minutes were up, and she sighed angrily. _Well, guess that is a sign that I need to step back into the Dom—_

Pausing for several seconds, he threw her legs over his shoulders and began hammering back into her without preamble, his cock hitting against her spot and causing miniature bursts of intense pleasure rocking through her body. She wailed as he took her repeatedly, leaning forward on the back of her legs to go deeper and deeper. He was thick and long, and once inside her, he had no need of magic to make her cum wildly, and he knew it. “Anders, wait, it’s been two minutes—“

“I don’t care,” he growled, putting more of his weight on her so she couldn’t throw him off. “I want you, I want this, and fuck, you are so wet and tight…” His fingers pressed so hard into her hips that she jerked against him, and he smirked when he stroked into her, almost victorious that he had switched to being dominant. _So much for him being obedient! And that arrogant shit is fucking cheating, this is my favorite position! I can’t so no to—ooohhhh—_

Anders reached around to press a thumb against her clit, rubbing her and fucking her at the same time, and it took everything for her to not climax. _He wants me to punish him again; he has routinely defied me in an effort to do so._ She bit her lip against him sending electricity to stimulate her, bringing her closer to a third orgasm. _If I climax like this, he’ll win, and I sure as hell am not going to do that. I am going to make him pay for this!_

Gripping the edges of the desk and meeting his thrusts with her own, she began clenching her inner walls around him, making a show of her panting. “Oh Anders, you have a magnificent cock,” she moaned, and she didn’t have to pretend crying out his name when increased his pace. “Oh yes! Fuck me like the whore that I am! Cum hard inside me, I’m so ready for your seed to burst and fill me, ohh, you must need it so much…”

Whether or not he grew suspicious to her sudden dirty talk, he began to finally unravel. His thrusts became more erratic and deeper, his voice moaning louder with each stroke of his hips, and she tried not to grin. It brought her enough clarity to not cum, and she dearly wanted to. He suddenly squeezed his eyes shut, gripping her hips as he slammed into her desperately, on the precipice of his own climax. Just before he made his final assault into her, in the loudest and coldest voice that she could muster, she uttered, “Stop.”

His hips snapped against hers, bracing himself on her legs and shaking from effort, but otherwise he didn’t move.   He breathed heavily, gasping in air and his legs and pelvis trembled, his hands a vice on her hips. His head bent down as he tried to regain his breath, but when he finally looked up, he glowered so terribly at her she almost flinched. “I was _this_ close,” he said lowly, fury evident in his voice.

She let a smirk grace her lips, pushing him back with her legs. “I know.” Her legs slid down his sides, and she pushed herself to meet him at eye level, ignoring her back aching from the hard wood. “I gave you two minutes to do whatever you wanted with me, and you took more than I allowed. Consider that a punishment.” She said coldly.

He looked down at her, his eyes narrowed as they both silently challenged each other. She glared at him, frowning. "If you expect me to continue, then you best step down." She said lowly, and projected an aura of unfaltering supremacy, the air crackling with ice mana.

Either from feeling her overbearing presence or the reminder that they were roleplaying, his tense body slowly relaxed. His eyes softened, actually looking a little guilty before he glanced away. “I…I’m sorry, milady.” He said quietly, his chest rising slowly. “I got greedy, but I love the way you feel—“

“Enough.” Her voice cracked like a whip, and he bit his lip at her tone. “You took advantage of my generosity, and knew you were disobeying my orders. Making you stop right before you cum into me isn’t enough. This warrants your _final_ punishment.”

For the first time Anders looked apprehensive at the word ‘punishment’. “What will you do?” He asked cautiously, fidgeting a little.

“I will answer in due time.” She said coolly, pulling the top of her dress to cover both breasts. “For now, withdraw from me and sit over there.” She pointed to the end of the bed, where the rope and crop lay, and he slowly and carefully pulled himself out. Though he held his head down, he looked up at her worriedly several times when he walked and sat at the end of the bed after shifting the crop and belt aside, and she maintained her cold demeanor. “Keep yourself hard,” she reprimanded when she looked him over, and he obeyed, adverting his eyes in the semblance of privacy.

With a heavy sigh, she pushed herself off the desk, her feet touching the cold floor. She debated on how to act since his little act of deviance had not been figured into her plan, but she couldn’t make him wait too long. Sitting on the bed, he indeed looked like he regretted his actions, his head hanging and overall looking a little sad. His cheeks shone rather red as well, having to keep up his erection while she neither moved nor said anything. _OK, so he needs a bit of encouragement, or otherwise this will go in the wrong direction. Am I being too mean, perhaps?_ Though his note said that he wanted her to be precise and cold, he responded well to it while she touched him, not ignoring him. The little pieces fell into place, and she knew how to finish him.

She swayed over to him, smirking a bit when he tentatively looked up at her as she approached, his hand slowing. “I perhaps got a little ahead of myself,” she said casually yet truthfully. “You did as well though, and I want to make it clear that under no circumstances you will take advantage of my weakness again.”

“Yes, milady,” his eyes were a little more relieved that she spoke to him, and his hand continued his original pace.

“Good.” She nodded, satisfied. She looked him over, his skin almost glowing in the firelight, and not for the first time she thought he looked ethereal. He glanced at her with hesitant but hopeful eyes, the gold orbs holding trust for her in whatever she did with him.

“I have to admit,” she said quietly as she took his chin into her hand, raising his head to look at her, “that I enjoy watching you do this.” Her other hand joined his on his length, curling around it and moving slowly and setting the pace herself. His eyes fluttered for a second, and when she thumbed his tip she felt slight wetness. She kissed him softly, and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue when he opened his mouth to take her in. She left him mid-kiss, smiling innocently when he frowned, and bent down to swirl her tongue around the tip of his length. His precum was slightly bitter but mixed well with her own taste, and she heard his breath escape in a small hiss when she gave him a quick suck. He was still hard, and the way that he breathed and his abs shuddered when their hands and her mouth moved in unison she felt a too familiar ache inside her. She again pulled away when she hollowed her cheeks, and his slightly disappointed expression changed once he saw her face.

“I want you. Now.”   She commanded, moving her hand from his chin down to his chest and pushed him onto his back, letting go of his length. He eagerly scooted backward as she pulled herself onto the tall bed, trying to make sure she looked like she crawled seductively over instead of clumsily climbing on. Measuring his height in her mind, she pinned him down before his head reached the pillows, her hand leaning heavily on his chest while she shifted to straddle him. His earlier reluctance and worry was gone, replaced by lust as she peppered his jaw with light kisses. _Either I’m doing something very right or I’m thankful for his mood swings for once._ She had to make him feel wanted, and in a way she felt she had to offer an apology for her future actions. “I love that you get so hard for me,” she said into his ear, nibbling his earlobe as he sighed shamelessly. “It makes me want to ride you all night long.”

He groaned, his hands settling to her hips to push her pelvis to meet his. She bit his neck to reprimand him, but he merely his hands underneath her dress to cup her rear. “You’re getting a little too excited.” She teased as he squeezed her, a slightly anxious expression on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his tone heavy but not exactly apologetic, “I just really want to be inside you, please.”

She hummed when his fingers traced the curve of her ass, her thighs tingling with his mana. “First, though,” she grasped his biceps to stop his hands trailing to her rear entrance, pushing them down onto the covers and he moaned in delight, “take my dress off.”

“Yes, milady.” No sooner than his breathless words confirmed her order did he grab the hem of her dress and pull it quickly up, albeit carefully to not tear the lace. She let go of his arms long enough for him to pull the dress over her arms and head, and the second it flung somewhere to the side she pinned his shoulders down, grinning at his enthused gasp when she used her force mana to push him back down when he resisted.

“Do not forget that you are at my mercy,” she said thickly as she straightened up, lessening the force around him so she could take his hands, her fingers overlapping his. “I want to ride your cock but I’m not ready. Use electricity on me.” She placed a hand on each breast, trying to still her breath coming faster at her inner excitement. His brow forwarding in momentary concentration, his fingers pinched her nipples lightly before he sent a current through them. Her senses were electrified and heightened, making her hypersensitive to his calloused fingers grasping her soft flesh and her folds rubbing against his pelvis, and she gripped his wrists to hold steady.

Still pinching her, he rolled his hips forward and she shifted her weight on her knees, pivoting herself so he could enter. She felt him testing her, slicking his length along her folds, and with a loud sigh she lowered herself carefully onto him. She felt her walls stretching and she focused on the desire that he sent through her, using it as an anchor when she accepted him in fully. Each time they had more than two rounds of sex it was a little harder for her to take in his length, and she had to move cautiously for a little while.  

Once sure that she felt stretched enough, she pulled his wrists away and he scowled at her, but immediately turned back into relief when she placed his palms on her rear. “I’m going to fuck you.” She said quietly but firmly, and gently rocked against him, earning a hearty groan from him. “This is for our pleasure now. I want you to grip me and thrust into me when you can, make me moan and delve into the depths of my being. In turn, I will ride you, slow and fast, and I want to hear you. I want to give you one of the greatest orgasms you ever had, _but_ ,” she pushed his chest down when he thrust desperately into her once she spoke her last sentence, “it will be on my terms. I will make you cum, but _only_ when I tell you to. That is your punishment.”

A mixture of utter happiness and trepidation smoothed across his face, his hands grasping her tightly. “Milady, I’m not sure if I can…oh…control myself.” he grunted when she tentatively gyrated against him. “What if I cum when you told me not to?”

“You won’t,” she said simply, rocking against him to get used to the tightness inside her. “You wouldn’t cum because I didn’t give you permission yet. Everything you do now is under my command, and you will follow every word and every touch that I give you.” Her fingers reached for the side of his neck, caressing the mark that she made earlier. “You are mine and mine alone, and you will not disobey me, will you?”

It wasn’t a question, but a challenge. He met her eyes steadily, not answering for a few stretched out seconds, before he uttered, “I will no longer disobey you, milady. Command me and use me, for I exist only for you.”

His words, said with a surprising amount of tenderness and trust, pulled at her heart, and she felt herself soften. _I will do my best to make sure he enjoys and loves every second of this. I have to._ Gathering herself together to not waver from her role, she bent down to give him one last, loving kiss, quelling the uneasiness of unleashing a teasing hell upon him. “Remember your safe words,” she whispered into his lips, and he nodded, nothing but conviction in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath and switching back to a dominant mindset, she straightened up slightly and braced herself against his shoulders, rocking against him slowly. “Whenever you are about to climax, tell me.” She ordered, and he responded with a breathy, “Yes, milady.”. She managed to nod at his acknowledgement before she concentrated on moving her hips against his.

She took him slowly at first, both of them breathing deeply. She inhaled and exhaled with him, and he matched her, moving and breathing together. She gazed down at him, watching him carefully; she trusted that he would tell her when he would cum, but sometimes he got too wrapped up in the sensations to even think of it. His forehead, once smooth, crinkled as she began to move faster against him, his hands on her rear grasping her tightly. His small sighs turned into sharp gasps, and his languid strokes became heavy thrusts, her fingers curling against his shoulders as he sent white, blinding energy into her. Though trying to keep her head clear, she couldn’t stop her moans, and her sounds incited him to go faster. His hands ran to the small of her back, pulling her chest down against his and she complied, both of them seeking release. He panted, his eyes fluttering and his hands grasping and pulling her skin, and when he let out a guttural sound when she tightened her walls around him, she knew he felt close. It was enough to get her focus back, and her body tensed, ready to stop him.

“Kira…I…” He could barely say the words, and she quickly pushed herself up, reaching behind and grabbing his balls as his back arched slightly. She gently massaged them and he let out a shuddering gasp, before his back slowly eased into the bed again. His breathing came heavy, his eyes slightly pained and hazed.

“Did you cum?” She asked coolly. She didn’t think he did, but she wanted to make sure and she didn’t want to pull him out.

“No.” He said hoarsely, his hands trembling on her hips. “I was close, but I didn’t.”

She almost sighed with relief. “Good.” She smiled, kissing his forehead. “Round two.” He groaned as she sat straight up, grinding her hips against his. She didn’t give him much of a break, and she intended to drag him on the brink several times before she granted his release, but until then, she meant to relentlessly tease him.

His gaze flowed up her body, stopping at her breasts and watching them with darkening eyes. Smirking, she bounced on him. His hand clenched against her flesh and he bit his lip at the sight, and he tried to still his breathing as his eyes flicked up and down. She moved a little faster, enjoying both his gaze and the penetration that she controlled.

“Like what you see?” She asked coyly, sliding her hand idly to cup her breast. His eyes followed her every move, her fingers caressing and thumbing a nipple, and he inhaled sharply when she pinched herself. “A mere five months ago, when I was so aroused but unfortunately didn’t have someone to ravish me, I would pleasure myself. Do you want to know how?” He nodded breathlessly. “I would begin by playing with my breasts,” she rolled her nipple in between her fingers and he stared at her, slack jawed, as she summoned ice mana into her finger tips and her nipple immediately became erect. “I would spend several minutes doing this until my pussy was dripping, like it is now.” She leaned back, using her free hand to brace herself on his thigh, continuing to slide him in and out of her. She skimmed her other hand down her stomach, and his eyes followed her hand, slightly widening once she reached her shaved mound. “I would be aching and longing for a cock, but alas I had no one to give it to me. I would have to make do with this.” Warming her fingers, she circled her swollen bud as she rode him, and his eyes never left her hand, his chest rising and falling rapidly. She rubbed herself a little harder, letting out contended sighs as the warmth built in her center, and she felt his hands slowly inching from her rear to her front.

“Sometimes even with all my touches and all my magic it wasn’t enough.” She panted, thrusting herself harder onto him. “I wanted something more. I wanted _you.”_ He moaned at her words, his eyes growing hazed with arousal. “I would think it was your hand, not mine, that teased and pinched my breasts. I would pretend that your hands and lips would travel down my body, and you would play and suck my clit. I longed to push you down on the bed, I would gladly take your thick, hard cock inside me, and ride you and fuck you and love you until you filled me to the brim, crying out and writhing under me as you finally—“

“Ooohhhh fuck,” he grabbed her hips, slowing her movements as he groaned loudly. “If you keep doing this, I’ll cum.”

“But I’m not done with you.” She said as cocked her head at him, smiling. “You have to watch me pleasure myself, first.”

He breathed frantically, almost to the point of hyperventilation. “Love...I’m close, just let me--”

“Don’t you _dare_.” She seized his wrists and drove his arms up, pinning his hands above his head on the bed. “Did I tell you that you were allowed to cum yet?”

“No…please….” He moaned unceasingly, on the edge of losing his tightly held self-control. He did not resist against her putting more weight on his wrists, and in fact had a wave of lust pass over his face when she restrained him. “Kira, I can’t….hold out for much longer…”

“You have denied me three years of this.” She growled, leaning down to nip at his neck. He panted heavily, and made no move to struggle when her hands had slid to his biceps. “Three years of your teasing, forcing me to pleasure myself when you could have done it yourself. If I want to deny you a release _, then I will_.”

He made a noise of protest before she sharply bit his neck, cutting him off with a choked cry. She felt his arms push against her hands and she slammed him back down, pulling away from his neck to hold him down as he struggled against her. A trickle of worry wormed into her mind that restraining him with force would bring unwanted memories, but he groaned every time she shoved him back onto the bed, and started thrusting into her with renewed vigor.

“Ohh…” Her fingers curled against his forearms, hanging her head back and riding him out. She felt so full and used, and for a moment she forgot her role. “Babe, this feels so wonderful, keep going…”

“I want to,” he gasped, resisting against her hands again before being swatted down. “Maker, I really want to, but I’m…” His eyes suddenly squeezed shut and he gritted his teeth, his hands curling into fists. She lurched backward, quickly reaching behind her just as she felt his cock jerk inside her, and once she grasped his balls again he shouted out, his hips arching slightly. He let out a string of curses when she pushed him back down on the bed, glaring at him.

“You better not just have climaxed,” she snapped, squeezing him slightly as her eyes swept over his lightly sweaty body that quivered from tension. He breathed heavily, gasping and panting, but shook his head.

“Almost,” he hoarsely said, his eyes opening a little to look at her. “But I didn’t. Please, I can’t take this anymore. End me.”

With some sadistic satisfaction, she grinned at him, releasing his balls before she rocked against him again. “Why should I?” She asked, grinding him deeply inside.

His hands snapped to her hips, clearly meaning to take over, and her excellent reflexes caught his wrists. Within a split second she yanked his arms and pinned his wrists by his shoulders as he cried out, and when she quickly bent down to blow an icy line of air across his chest he actually shouted, his muscles tightening with tension. The entire time she rode him, hard, and he met her hips with utter desperation.

“This is what you wanted, is it not?” She jeered, her nails digging into his palms as she held him down. “You wanted me to do this, to take you and not allow you a release.”

“Yes, fuck,” he moaned, no longer resisting her as she ravished him. “I don’t…I don’t want to be punished again, but I need it so bad—“

“I don’t think you need it enough.” She said languidly, speeding up her hips. He was used to climaxing when she rode him this fast, and he threw his head back, letting out another shout as his fingers curled against hers.

“Maker, damn it, yes, you _know_ I do!” He cried, on the verge of letting go of everything that he had. “I fucking mean it, I need you to end me now!”

“Then earn it.” She snarled, withdrawing a hand to grasp the side of his neck, forcing him to look at her. His gold eyes were mixed with arousal and fear, and she felt a stab of lust at how powerful he made her. “I don’t care how you do it; beg me, fuck me, love me, but I will remain on top and in control.”

To prove her point, she pressed her fingers on the back of his neck against his spine, and sent a shockwave of cold and then hot mana through his body. He threw his head back, wailing out beseechingly and arching his back as she stilled her magic. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the noise he made, uninhibited and primal, and she bit her lip to keep herself in control. He was so close to have his will snap, so close to falling fully in the mindset of being submissive. In the corner of her eyes she saw his free arm shift against the covers. Believing that he intended to throw her under him, she reared away from him but he only grasped her hip, moving her to take him faster. “Please,” he pleaded urgently, his eyes dazed and clouded. “I will do anything that you want. I will make love to you over and over every day, I’ll give up everything, I’ll offer my soul to you. I need you, so much…”                 On the inside she felt a little heartened, but on the outside she couldn’t show it. He would say anything to make him cum at this point, and he had made her beg much more than this when he had been the Dom. “You offer me nice things, but thus far I’m not impressed enough to make you cum.” She dismissed, pressing her thumb lightly on his adam’s apple.

“I’m begging you!” His hand on her hip grasped her skin, and with his other hand, his fingers wove in between hers that still held his other arm down. “I can’t do this without you.   Please—oh, fuck--pleasuring myself does nothing now; I feel so much more when I’m inside you. You make—oh—“ His back arched again, and she slowed down a little, slightly mesmerized by his words. “You make me feel human again, and when we make love I know that I am. Love, finish me, _please_!”

His words, so desperate and heart wrenching, made her gape at him for a split second. She hadn’t anticipated him pleading like this. He still begged her, clutching her hand and moving against her, and in watching him she felt that she pushed his limits quite enough. _Time to bring him home._

She leaned forward, sliding her hand from his neck to cup his cheek. His voice abruptly cut off, staring at her piteously, and he bit his lips to hold back his whimpers. She felt the sadistic desire to toy with him shatter, replaced by the need to prove that he was loved. “Cum into me, my love.” She said quietly, and let go of his hand.

In a flurry his arms wrapped around her back and he stroked erratically and wildly into her, gasping each time, and she rode him, her arms braced on each side of his head. She had never felt someone need her this much; his arms around her ribs held her so tightly that she could barely breathe, his nails were digging into her back, and his head tucked against her chest, breath hot and quick on her skin. On the eighth thrust he cried out, his hips lifted up as he finally filled her with everything that he had. She felt him bite her skin as his hips jerked, groaning at his pent up release, and she clenched her teeth against the pain. Without saying a word, she let him finish, cradling the back of his head with one hand and breathing slowly so the adrenaline and lust would still in her blood. She felt his body relax slightly as his back and hips returned to the bed, both of them gasping and shuddering.

 _Maker, that was really fucking intense._ She thought heavily, listening to his breathing struggling to return to normal. She strained to hear his safe word, but he didn’t say anything, still holding onto her and trying to stabilize his breathing. She stayed silent, giving him a couple of moments to pull himself back together and think over what she needed to do next. Concentration came too slowly; she had to quickly change out of the Dom mindset, and it felt difficult to focus on anything other than his small noises and her adrenaline ebbing through her blood. _OK, so I think we’re done?_ She ran over the plan again in her head, still listening to his abrupt breathing _. Alrighty then, aftercare, that should be done now, right? Yeah, hug him and be really nice--_

He suddenly clutched at her, burrowing his head in between her breasts with a sound that eerily sounded like a sob. “Anders?” She asked hesitantly. She tried to sit up but he pulled her back down, and in the subtle movement she felt something wet trickling down her chest. _Ohhhh, no no no that better not be what I think it is._ “Anders," she said worriedly, "please, look at me.”

He shook his head, and she heard another sob. _Oh maker, is he crying?!_ Alarmed, all logic in her head was thrown out. _The books never mentioned this!! Holy shit I fucking broke him!_ “Babe, are you hurt?” She asked frantically, and he shook his head again. _Praise Andraste for that, but what did I do to him?_ “Ok, ah, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I took this too far, oh maker, I’m so sorry…”

 _Shut up and pull yourself together!_ She internally shouted as Anders stifled another sob against her chest. _Ok, uh, aftercare, he needs that, but I don’t know what kind! I’ve never seen him upset like this after sex!_ “Do you need alone time?” She asked frantically, and he only pulled her closer, shaking his head violently. “So comfort, yeah? Touch?” He nodded against her, and she instantly embraced him, one arm around his shoulder and the other stroking his hair. He seemed to relax a little, and his nails eased from her flesh _._ She breathed deeply, trying to get him to copy her and calm down, while staving away the panic and anxiety that coursed through her body. “You were so brave,” she said, kissing his forehead. “You were so good, so patient with everything. I love you, so much, you did so well…”

 _I am such a horrible Dom_ , she thought angrily as she repeatedly kissed him, trying to ‘will’ her love to flow through him. _Making my partner cry after sex, Maker, what is wrong with me? I should have been more careful, but noo, I got all caught up in it. I am an awful human being, making him do and say things like that. I put too much stress on him, and relied on him too much to tell me his safe word instead of ending it sooner. I thought he enjoyed it, but…_

She felt his head move and she froze, unsure of what he wanted her to do. He laid his head back, allowing her to see his face. His eyes red and puffy and cheeks flushed and stained with tears, he smiled at her. Not the fake smile that he wore to dismiss something or to alleviate someone’s worries; he graced her with the genuine one, the smile he rarely gave. “Thank you, love.” He said, sniffing.

Her brain shut down momentarily out of confusion. “I’m sorry, what?” She asked in disbelief, shaking her head to dispel any hallucinations that she just heard. _Yep, I broke him. That, or I’ve gone insane with the guilt._

“Maker, that was wonderful. Honestly, you were amazing at this, I knew it.” He still smiled at her. _Great, now I am having visual hallucinations as well._ “I can tell you did quite a bit of research—“

“You are—were, whatever—crying!” She cried shrilly. “What the fuck?! I just made you cry and it was _wonderful?!_ We’re taking you to a healer, right this second.”

“Love, stop,” he laughed, pushing against her when she tried to make him sit up. “These things can happen and are natural, I swear—“

“How?!” Kira shrieked. “How is going from ‘oh yeah baby, make me cum’ to sobbing and crying natural?!”

“Ok, maybe you didn’t do _that_ much research,” he muttered before sighing heavily. “Alright, sit up.”

Still slightly hysterical and utterly convinced that Anders snapped, she reluctantly obeyed, straightening as Anders scooted back to prop his back on the pillows, his hands on her hips to keep him inside her. “I’m sorry,” she said ruefully, trying and failing to look at him once he got comfortable.

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Anders dismissed with a wave of his hand. His eyes still looked blood shot, but he acted fairly normal. “I should have warned you that this might happen, but I didn’t expect…this level of dedication from you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, a little offended that he didn’t think that she would be good.

He chuckled, kissing her cheek. “Sorry, that came out wrong. I knew that you would try your best, and that I would enjoy it. But…I might have underestimated you. You kind of blew my expectations out of the water, and for this being your first time as a full Dom, it was pretty damn good.”

Conflicting thoughts battled in her head, and she pursed his lips. _So, what, he expected me to be horrible? Or no, maybe just alright, but I guess I did well, which makes me feel a little better_ … “I still made you cry.” She mumbled, feeling absolutely terrible.

“You don’t have to keep rubbing it in.” He groaned, rolling his eyes. “Have you never cried after sex?”

“No.” She replied heavily. She had been on the verge of tears maybe twice, once with Anders and the other with her previous lover Ranith, but she had been too freaked out to say or do anything about it.

“Well, it can be a good thing if done right.” At her staring at him dubiously, he continued. “It can be best described as an emotional climax, especially after a really intense round of lovemaking. Subs can have this reaction too; the emotional high of being is met with a crash of adrenaline once the session is over, and the emotions can be overwhelming. This happens more with women than men typically, but…it’s pretty normal for me.” He said, looking slightly ashamed.

She narrowed her eyes at him _. That…makes some sense._ “So…you cr—acted that way because you had emotional release, and you enjoyed what I did?”

“Yes, I _really_ enjoyed what you did.” He nodded firmly, his lips twitching in a half smile.

She considered him, beginning to feel a little better. “Alright,” she said hesitantly, raising her hands to gently rub the tear stains off his cheeks. “As long as I didn’t hurt you or made you feel broken…”

He took her hands, his thumbs lightly massaging her palms. “I meant what I said.” He looked up at her, meeting her eyes unfalteringly. “I feel alive when I’m with you, and I desperately needed this. You didn’t hurt or break me; you did the exact opposite, so thank you.” He pulled her gently down to kiss her forehead, and she sheepishly looked away. _Well, I guess he does have more experience in this. And if I made him feel that good, then I accomplished what I wanted._

“Wait, shouldn’t I be reassuring _you_?” She asked skeptically, and he grinned. “I’m serious; I’m not being a good Dom if I’m not giving you aftercare.”

“First time being a Dom can be a little scary, so I figured you might need a bit of encouragement.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Still….” The redness in his eyes dissipated, the tear stains were rubbed out and his breathing was back to normal. He looked fine, but he could fool most people into believing that. “I’m only asking since I’m unsure but…do you want more, er, aftercare?” She asked tentatively.

He raised his eyebrows mischievously with a quirk of his lips, but his eyes looked a little relieved. “Well, I won’t say no to more.”

“What do you need?” She carefully watched his expression, and though at first he narrowed his eyes at her observing him, he softened a little, turning his head and blushing slightly.

“If…you could…” His hands traveled from her palms and up her arms. “Hold me, please.” He said it so quietly that she almost missed it.

She smiled gently, bending down to kiss him. He returned the kiss, both of them enjoying a note of intimacy rather than lust. “Always.” She said into his lips, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He slipped his hands down her back, pulling her against him, and she set her forehead against his, rubbing his neck and hugging him tightly. They held each other for several silent minutes, just breathing and gazing into each other eyes’, still connected as one person. His chest rose and fell against hers, her legs bracing his hips, and their lips grazing as they breathed.

“Think we’ll do this again?” She asked quietly.

He chuckled softly. “Do you trust me?”

“With every fiber of my being.” She meant it. “Do you?”

“We do.” Anders kissed her, his lips firm against hers. “So I think…” His hand moved from her back down to her hips, his eyes narrowing playfully when she nipped his lower lip. “…that we will be doing this a lot more often.”

“Whenever and wherever you want.” She smiled, and he kissed her one more time. They then relaxed against one another, remaining as one for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too long everyone! I have ideas for subsequent chapters in my head but again, not sure when they'll come out.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
